La perte de contrôle
by zoemitzuko
Summary: L'état de Stiles se dégradait de jour en jour et celui de Derek ne valait guère mieux. Il était tout les temps sur les nerfs, de plus en plus incontrôlable et le pire c'était que cette impuissance, qui le rendait fou, le ramenait toujours vers Stiles. Après une accumulation de problème incessant, vont-ils finirent par se réunir?
1. Chapitre 1: Au milieu de la nuit

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous? Moi très bien x)**

**Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fiction sur le couple Sterek ^^ donc je vous en supplie soyez indulgents avec moi xD **

**Je vais essayé d'être régulière dans mes publications, malheureusement je ne peux rien vous promettre car je suis à la fac et les partiels vont bientôt arriver.**

**Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le samedi.**

**En ce qui concerne l'orthographe, j'ai beau me relire, des fautes reste dans le texte donc si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire. ;-)**

**Pour finir, cette fic est rating M, je voudrais écrire un lemon (je préviens à l'avance) et ce sera mon premier. **

**Oh j'allais oublier, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p>La perte de contrôle.<p>

Chapitre 1: A la tombée de la nuit.

Dans les bois de Beacon Hills, la nuit, il se passait toujours des choses étranges mais pourtant aujourd'hui elles étaient habituelles. Un homme courrait dans les bois sans jamais s'arrêter, il prenait de la vitesse et évitait chaque arbre que se présentait devant lui. Grand, brun et rapide , très rapide.

Peu à peu, il se mit en alerte, ses sens à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il ralenti l'allure de sa course et fini par s'arrêter totalement au bord d'une rivière. Il se colla à un arbre et resta silencieux. Des bruits de pas , certes lointain mais bien là. Ils finirent par s'arrêter non loin de lui. Il se tapis dans l'ombre et attendit.

- Je sais que tu es là, sors de ta cachette ! Fit la personne.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, bouger où rester cacher ?

Il savait qui l'avait suivi mais hésitait à se montrer, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Pour finir, il sorti de l'ombre :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Scott ?

- Je te cherchais…Dit-il.

- J'avais deviné..., surtout après cette filature dans les bois au milieu de la nuit.

Scott hésitait à parler, cela se voyait à sa façon de bouger et de ne pas regarder un endroit fixe.

- Est ce que tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je voulais venir te parler de Stiles…. Annonça Scott.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?

- Il ne va pas bien depuis ce qui est arrivé avec le Nogitsune, il est plus stressé qu'avant, il est aussi beaucoup plus hyperactif et il ne dort presque plus.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu l'autre jour mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que tu pourrais trouver une solution ou alors au moins l'aider ? Scott le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est toi son meilleur ami je te signale et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué chaque fois que je le vois je ne peux pas m' empêcher d'être agressif.

- Mais pourquoi tu te conduis toujours comme ça avec lui ?

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir mais Scott essaya de le retenir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'aider ?

- Parce que je ne lui serais d'aucun secours…., se résigna-t-il, sur ce à bientôt.

Il se remit à courir et disparut derrière les arbres. Scott resta là à réfléchir. Comment pourrais t-il aidé Stiles à oublier ce qui lui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt ?

Pendant ce temps, Stiles dormait paisiblement ce qui était rare voir inexistant ces dernier temps. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre, derrière la fenêtre, qui l'observait.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla dans son lit après une rare nuits sans cauchemars, mais il avait une impression bizarre. Il regarda autour de lui pour inspecter sa chambre mais ne trouva rien de particulier. Seulement, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, il remarqua des traces de doigts grâce à la buée. Il finit par se lever et se préparer pour aller en cours. Son père l'interpella dans la cuisine :

- Stiles, alors bien dormi ? C'est rare de te voir aussi en forme le matin.

- Yo, papa ! Oui, j'ai vraiment bien dormi aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre, c'est comme si je n'étais pas seul la nuit. Tu es venu voir si je dormais ?

- Non, pas hier, je suis rentré il y a tout juste 30 minutes.

- Ah d'accord, repose toi bien alors. Dit Stiles en lui faisant la bise pour ensuite partir en cours.

Stiles se posait vraiment des questions, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi bien depuis les derniers événements avec le Nogitsune. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était un véritable soulagement car avec de la fatigue en moins il était beaucoup moins hyperactif et arrivait à mieux se concentrer, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude.

Arrivé au lycée, il rejoignit Scott qui était près de sa moto. Scott avait un air fatigué sur le visage et Stiles se demanda pourquoi.

- Scott ! Tu as décidé de faire des nuits blanches pour rattraper mon teint de perle maladif ? Souri Stiles.

- Disons que j'ai décidé d'aller courir hier et que j'ai rencontré un arbre de trop près. Dit-il en baillant.

- Euh… c'est à dire ? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- C'est rien t'inquiète, je dormirai mieux ce soir. Et toi, tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi aujourd'hui ?

- Curieusement oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, par contre je dois te dire quelque chose tout à l'heure après la matinée… Dit Stiles en se levant.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le regarda Scott.

- Parce que sinon on va être en retard en économie avec le coach, aller debout paresseux.

Ils partirent tout les deux en cours et ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui les observait depuis les bois.

Ils arrivèrent en cours juste au moment de la sonnerie et ils s'installèrent à leur place et écoutèrent le cours. La journée passa assez vite sans que Stiles ne parle à Scott de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Ils finirent par se rendre à l'entraînement de crosse, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à se changer Scott se souvenu que Stiles voulait lui parler.

- Stiles, de quoi tu voulais me parler ce matin ? Demanda Scott.

- Oh, euh rien d'important, Répondit Stiles persuader d'avoir imaginé les traces de sa fenêtre.

- Tu es sûr? Ça avait l'air important ce matin pourtant.

- Oui, sur et certain, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, l'entraînement va commencer… s'enfuit Stiles.

Scott le regarda partir, malgré son air jovial et son sourire de tout les jours, il se doutait que Stiles était loin d'aller bien mais il ne voulait pas forcer son ami à lui dire ce qui l'inquiétait si celui ci n'était pas près. Il suivit Stiles sur le terrain et le coach commença les échauffements.

Isaac vint vers Scott au milieu de l'entraînement pour lui parler.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Stiles a l'air bizarre aujourd'hui ? Plus que d'habitude je veux dire ?

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le seul, Lydia m'en a parlée aussi. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. Souligna t-il tout en regardant Stiles courir sur le terrain.

- Je sais, il faut que je lui parle. Et toi tu as parlé à Derek depuis la semaine dernière ? Demanda Scott.

- Tu veux dire depuis la fois où il m'a envoyé dans un mur parce qu'on parlait de l'état de Stiles ? Non, désolé, je tiens à ma vie. En plus, je l'ai croisé devant le lycée, il y a deux jours. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et je préfère te dire qu'il avait son air des mauvais jours. Dit-il moqueur. Autant te dire que j'ai fait un énorme détour pour éviter qu'il ne sente ma présence.

- Quel courage,Ria Scott, mais je te comprends, il peut être effrayant. D'ailleurs, j'ai été le voir hier soir, pendant son footing de nuit….

- Et tu es toujours en un seul morceau après l'avoir suivi ? S'étonna Isaac. Que lui as tu demandé ?

- M'en parle pas, je lui ai aussi parlé de Stiles pour savoir s'il comptait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais lui non plus n'a plus l'air comme avant.

- C'est vrai qu'avant j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à me relever. Rigola t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive mais il faudrait commencer à les surveiller tout les deux. Stiles plus qu'avant.

- Oui, bon je me charge de Derek si je comprends bien ? Je te préviens tous les frais médicaux seront à ta charge s'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Nargua Isaac.

- Pas de soucis, plaisanta Scott, on ferait mieux de s'y remettre le coach nous regarde depuis un moment maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2: La surveillance

**Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir), je suis agréablement étonnée de voir que la fic intéresse déjà quelque personne **

**et je vous en remercie ^^**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que l'histoire commence après la saison 3b et qu'après je la tournerai en fonction de mon imagination x)**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice (à par vos précieux commentaires)**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de la page pour les remerciements.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: La surveillance.<p>

Dans les bois, Derek essayait de se calmer. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il plus de mal à se contrôler qu'avant ? Ses yeux ne cessait de changer de couleur, passant d'un rouge sanglant à un gris-vert tranchant. Et depuis peu, il lui arrivait de sentir ses griffes sortir sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Il détestait ne pas contrôler chaque chose qu'il entourait surtout son propre corps.

Depuis le Nogitsune, il allait de plus en plus mal, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler grâce à sa colère. A la place c'était devenu son déclencheur et étant donner qu'il était très souvent en colère, la situation devenait difficile à gérer. C'est pourquoi il courrait, seul, dans les bois, n'importe quand ,de préférence la nuit. Au début, ça l'avait soulager mais à force d'habitude plus rien n'arrivait à le calmer sauf une chose. Ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il sentait qu'il arrivait à la limite du supportable, aller le voir « lui », le regarder de loin, sentir son odeur puis s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Son ancrage, la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder un contrôle minime mais essentiel sur sa personne.

Seulement, même s'il se contrôle mieux en sa présence, il ne se permettra pas de l'approcher car si jamais il perd l'infime emprise qu'il arrive à garder, cela pourrait être dangereux et pas uniquement pour lui.

Derek fini, enfin, par retrouver la maîtrise de lui même, mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il sorti des bois et alla, comme chaque fois, attendre la sortie des cours au lycée de Beacon Hills pour l'apercevoir de loin et reprendre un contrôle mériter pour quelques heures.

La fin des cours venait de retentir et tous les élèves sortaient. Stiles, Scott et Isaac se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement des motos pour parler un peu.

- Bon Stiles, tu viens à la maison tout à l'heure, Lança Scott.

- Euh, je ne peux pas j'ai des recherches à faire…

- Tu les feras chez moi, c'est pas grave ! Et Isaac, tu commences la surveillance ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok, mais n'oublie pas tout les frais sont pour toi, lâcha-t-il dans un rire en faisant demis tour.

- De quoi il parle ? Quel frais ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

- C'est rien, juste une blague entre nous, on se retrouve chez moi dans 20 min.

Isaac envoya un message à Scott pour le prévenir qu'il sentait la présence de Derek à l'entrer du bois. Scott lui répondit, quelques minutes, après que lui aussi l'avait perçu et lui souhaitais bon courage.

Scott arriva chez lui, gara sa moto dans le garage et monta dans sa chambre pour attendre Stiles. Il ne lui avait pas laisser le choix car il savait que lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui Stiles ne faisait rien de plus que ses devoirs et ses recherches pour la meute. Il devait le forcer à changer ses habitudes, pour éviter qu'il ne se renferme plus sur lui même. Ce soir se serait jeu vidéo, film et pizza, Stiles n'aurait pas le choix de rester dormir et donc ils auraient tout le temps pour parler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Scott n'entendis pas l'arriver de Stiles dans sa chambre ce qui entraîna un sursaut de la part de Scott et son regard vira au doré.

- Non mais t'es pas bien, préviens quand tu arrives, mec ! J'ai failli t'attaquer en plus. Dit Scott en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de son cœur.

- Prévenir ? C'est toi qui as des super pouvoir et des instinct sur développés, je te signale ! Tu aurais du m'entendre, surtout que j'ai fais du bruit et qu'en plus je t'ai appelé pour que tu vienne m'aider.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'étais concentré sur un truc. Et t'aider pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles.

- Pour ça ! J'ai ramené plein de jeu, car quand tu m'invite comme ça chez toi, c'est pour jouer. Ou alors pour des recherches pour la meute. D'ailleurs au faite, ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas demander des conseils ! Comment va Liam, Il s'en sort avec la transformation ? Et Derek au faite, tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Je me demande si il va bien ? Déblatéra-t-il.

- Stiles, doucement, tu t'éparpilles. Oui, Liam va bien et je l'aide pour les nuits de pleine lune mais aussi pour qu'il puisse maîtriser sa colère. Ensuite, Derek va bien lui aussi, je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps. Répondit Scott.

- Désolés, de passer d'une chose à l'autre, j'ai du mal à me concentré. S'excusa Stiles.

- C'est pas grave, d'ailleurs tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Même Lydia en à parler à Isaac.

- J'ai l'air si mal que sa ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas plus mal, mais tu es différent. On a remarquer que tu ne dormais presque plus sauf depuis quelque temps où tu arrives à avoir un sommeil complet quelque nuit mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Lui expliqua Scott.

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça ce matin mais je pensais avoir rêver…

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, enfin au début c'était surtout une sensation puis j'ai regardé vers la fenêtre et j'ai vu des traces de doigts grâce à la buée. Dit Stiles rapidement.

- Tu as vu quelqu'un ? S'alarma Scott.

- Non, juste les traces de doigts, et je pense que c'est grâce à cette personne que je dors mieux la nuit. Réfléchit Stiles.

* * *

><p>Je remercie <span>cricri276<span>, Miou-and-Zoe, Wm (un anonyme je suppose) et Florica.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leur favoris :-).

PS: Je publie le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée mais après ce sera un par semaine désolé ;-)

Bonne semaine à vous.


	3. Chapter 3: Son ancrage

**Bonjour à tous ^^, comment allez vous après cette semaine de cours ou de boulot?**

**Pas trop fatigué? En tous cas voici la suite pour vous détendre x)**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour votre intérêt pour la fic, ca fait vraiment plaisir,**

**Et je passe les habituelles mise en garde sur la possession ou non des personnages, **

**parce que s'il était à moi le couple sterek existerait dans la série XD**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les merci en rafale :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Son encrage.<p>

Peu après leur discussion, Scott décida de détendre l'atmosphère. La soirée confidence qu'il avait prévu s'étant solder par un franc succès, il pouvait passer à la partie la plus facile de leur soirée, c'est à dire la partie amusante.

Ils jouèrent à des jeux durant une grande partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir à même le sol sur une montagne de coussin mis en place par les deux adolescents.

Isaac, quant à lui, commençait très mal sa mission de surveillance. Il avait suivi Derek lorsque celui ci avait quitté le lycée après le départ de Scott et Stiles. Mais il l'avait perdu, après seulement 30 minutes de filature, dans les bois. Derek courrait de plus en plus vite et beaucoup plus rapidement que lui, ce qui le faisait réfléchir sur l'entraînement qu'il devrait reprendre intensément, sous peu.

Il continuait de le suivre à l'odeur mais avec le vent qui soufflait, la piste commençait à s'estomper, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas le travail. S'il ne réussissait pas à surveiller Derek, Scott allait lui en vouloir.

Enfin, il retrouva sa trace non loin de la maison des Hale. Alors comme ça, il était rentré chez lui ? Il se mit derrière un arbre et attendit pour voir si Derek allait ressortir. Quelques heures passèrent pendant lesquelles il n'entendait que des bruits étouffés. Il s'approcha de la maison en prenant garde au sens du vent pour pouvoir camoufler son odeur, et regarda par la fenêtre. Derek était occuper à faire des pompes.

« Il fait du sports depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas aller dormir ? Pensa Isaac »

Il s'éloigna de la maison et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il perçu un mouvement étrange à l'intérieur.

« Ne me dit pas qu'il compte ressortir à cet heure ? »

Derek avait pris son blouson en cuirs noir et sortait, il se remis à courir à travers les bois.

« Mais il compte m'épuiser celui ou quoi ? Il ne peut pas dormir la nuit comme tout le monde ! S'énerva Isaac »

Il suivit Derek de nouveau sans faire attention ou celui ci se rendait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek avait commencer à ralentir l'allure, il fit attention à la rue. Ils étaient en face de la maison de Stiles. Mais qu'est ce que Derek venait faire ici ? Il avait besoin de renseignement ? Ou alors, il venait pour autre chose.

Il observa les mouvements du brun, celui ci était monté sur le toit et s'approchait de la fenêtre de Stiles. Il regarda à l'intérieur et resta sans bouger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Soudain, il ne vit plus Derek. Mais où était-il passer ?

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Putain, mais préviens quand tu fais sa ! Sursauta Isaac.

- Je veux une réponse pourquoi tu m'as suivis jusqu'ici ? Tu ne tiens pas à la vie ? Demanda Derek.

- Si j'y tiens justement alors évite de me mettre la tête dans le sol s'il te plaît, mon dos se rappelle encore du murs de ton loft. Ironisa -t-il.

- Répond moi ! Ordonna Derek.

- C'était juste pour le fun, je voulais voir comment tu faisais pour être aussi en forme, prendre exemple sur ton entraînement, tout cas, tu vois ? J'ai remarqué que j'étais moins en forme ses temps si…

Derek le pris par le cou et le colla contre le mur de la maison Stilinski, menaçant, il sorti ses crocs.

- Arrête de mentir ! C'est Scott qui t'as demandé de me surveiller ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? S'énerva Derek.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, voilà ! S'il te plaît, relâche moi en douceur maintenant.

- Il s'inquiète ? Pourquoi ?

- Ton comportement a changé depuis peu et il l'a remarquer. Il doit surveiller Stiles et moi bin, je dois m'occuper d'un loup grincheux.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu pour ta propre survie. Gronda Derek

Derek fit demis tour mais Isaac lui retins le bras.

- Lâche moi ! Tonna Derek

- Pourquoi tu es venue voir Stiles ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, maintenant lâche moi, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ton bras ! Dit-il.

- Tu avais quelque chose à lui demander pour la meute ? S'entêta Isaac.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Derek perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à garder depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu apercevoir Stiles. Ses yeux devinrent rouge, ses griffes et ses crocs sortis, il tordit le bras d'Isaac pour lui faire lâcher prise et le lança sur une voiture. Voyant ce qu'il avait fait, il se calma légèrement le temps reprendre ses esprits et de s'enfuir loin de la civilisation. Il rentra chez lui et repris ses pompes. Il fallait qu'il se calme à tout pris au moins pour tenir le temps de voir son ancrage. C'était primordial.

Pourquoi Stiles n'était-il pas chez lui ? Est ce qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment le trouvez vous? J'espère que ca va x)<strong>

**J'avoue que l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place et,**

**Je suis désolés de la longueur des chapitres j'avoue qu'il peuvent être plus court certaine fois,**

**mais j'ai peur qu'en les faisant plus long je me perde dans les explications ce qui (je vous l'assure) ne sera pas plaisant à lire.**

**Alors un grand merci pour tout ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leur favoris et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews.**

**Un grand merci donc à Miou-And-Zoe, Wm, Florica, Reapersis, Criminal-Minds, Driamar, Kamkam85, Miss92300.**

**Ces encouragements et autre compliments me réchauffe le cœur et me rassure, ca fait vraiment du bien de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît un minimum xD **

**désolés pour ce blabla énormément long, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Instable

**Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin la suite ^^**

**j'espère que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue.**

**Profitez bien de ce chapitre, à tout de suite :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: Instable<p>

Isaac se releva difficilement de la voiture dans laquelle l'avait envoyer Derek. Mais tout était en ordre, il n'avait rien de grave, par contre ce n'était pas le cas de l'automobile. Il se demandait s'il devait prévenir Scott tout de suite ou attendre le lendemain au lycée. Vu l'heure tardive, il était quand même 4h du matin, il pensa qu'il valait mieux attendre.

Chez Scott, le réveil sonnait déjà depuis 10 bonne minutes mais personne ne voulait l'éteindre.

- Purée Scott, bouge tes fesses de loup-garous et éteint cette sonnerie venue de l'enfer. Murmura Stiles.

- Mmmm, trop loin. Répondit Scott.

Stiles fini par se lever et éteindre le réveil en voyant le manque de volonté de son meilleur ami.

- Mais au faite pourquoi tu mets ton réveil, on est samedi ? Dit Stiles en s'asseyant sur le lit de Scott.

- Je travail au cabinet vétérinaire ce matin….

- Et à quel heure ? Demanda Stiles

- Je commence à 8 heure aujourd'hui.

- Oh, et bien j'ai l'honneur de te dire que si tu ne te bouge pas d'ici 10 minutes, tu sera en retard mon pote. Rigola Stiles.

En entendant ça, Scott se précipita sous la douche pendant que Stiles rangeais un peu le désordre qu'ils avaient mis partout dans la chambre.

Stiles baya bruyamment, ce ne fut pas une nuit reposante. Ça commençait à l'épuiser toutes ses nuits avec des cauchemars ou une insomnie chronique. C'est la qu'il repensa à sa fenêtre, qui venait lui rendre visite pendant la nuit ?

Scott, après s'être habiller, descendit rapidement les escaliers et parti en laissant le soin à Stiles de fermé derrière eux. Quand il rentra chez lui, Stiles remarqua que la voiture de ses voisins avait du percuté quelque chose. Sans ce poser plus de question, il rentra chez lui et alla prendre une douche histoire de se détendre et de se mettre en condition pour travailler.

Il se posta devant son ordinateur et commença à travailler ses cours.

Isaac arriva à la clinique vétérinaire pour parler à Scott, il s'était souvenu qu'il devait venir nourrir les chiots et s'était levé malgré une nuit assez courte. Il rentra à l'intérieur s'attendant à trouver Scott en tenue, mais il n'y avait que Deaton.

- Bonjour monsieur, Scott n'est pas là ? Demanda Isaac.

- Bonjour Isaac, non pas encore mais il ne devrait plus tardé, je pense. Répondit le docteur.

- D'accord, merci, je vais l'attendre alors.

Scott arriva quelque minutes après, en courant.

- Désolés pour mon retard, monsieur, j'ai du surveillé Stiles et lui changer un peu les idées. S'excusa Scott.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que sa ne devient pas une habitude. Souri Deaton. Et comment va Stiles, il arrive à dormir ?

- Il a un sommeil vraiment agité et il fait des cauchemars toute les nuits.

- Donc ça ne s'arrange toujours pas ?

- Non, il dit que certaine nuits il dors vraiment très bien mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il m'a aussi parlé de traces de doigts qu'il a vue sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Se souvint Scott.

- Des traces de doigts ? Intervint Isaac. Tu es sur ?

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit ! Affirma Scott. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai suivi Derek hier soir comme tu me l'as demandé, et à par ses entraînements de militaires et le fait qu'il m'a encore envoyé balader dans le décor, il est aller chez Stiles. Il est sorti d'un coup de chez lui et s'est mis à courir jusque chez Stiles. Il est monté pour regarder par la fenêtre. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait faire parce qu'il a remarqué que je le suivais. Raconta Isaac.

Scott réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi Derek allait-il voir Stiles ? Surtout qu'il avait plus ou moins sous-entendu ne pas pouvoir aider l'hyperactif. Puis une idée lui vint.

- Comment était-il ?

- C'est à dire ? Dit Isaac incertain.

- Son comportement ? Insista Scott.

- Quand il est parti de chez lui, il était pressé, on aurait dit qu'il était en quête de quelque chose. Puis quand il est arrivé chez Stiles, il s'est calmé,il était plus serein. Par contre quand il a remarqué que je l'avais suivi, il était vraiment énervé, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il s'est transformé d'un coup et m'a balancé dans une voiture et quand il s'en est rendu compte, on aurait dit qu'il reprenait connaissance.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, d'aussi lui que je connais Derek, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de comportement sans en mesuré les conséquences. Intervint Deaton.

- On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre, Ajouta Isaac.

- La vrai question, c'est pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait voir Stiles ? Se demanda Scott.

Après cette discussion importante et lourde de sens, tous reprirent leurs occupations. Mais Scott continuait de réfléchir à ce que lui avait appris Isaac, il fallait qu'il trouve la cause de tout ces comportements étranges. Tout ne pouvait pas être causer par l'affaire du Nogitsune.

Le week-end passa sans problème majeur, et la semaine suivante aussi, seuls les entraînements de crosse apportait un peu de nouveauté car les sélections se rapprochaient.

Mais en parlant de problème, l'état de Stiles s'empirait de jour en jour. Il ne dormait plus du tout et comme si c'était lié, il n'y avait plus eu de traces de doigts à sa fenêtre.

D'ailleurs Scott avait essayé de contacter Derek, mais celui ci ne répondait jamais et lorsque Scott s'était rendu à son loft, il l'avait trouvé vide, tout autant que sa maison. Il se demandait où pouvait être passer l'alpha ?

L'état de Stiles se dégradait et Derek avait disparut...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors cette lecture ? Trop courte? Promis je vais essayé de faire plus long... je dis bien essayé x) Rien n'est garanti.<strong>

**Que pensez vous de l'analyse d'Isaac à propos de Derek? **

**Enfin, voici l'heure des remerciements xD,**

**Un grand merci pour les reviews à Miss92300, Machiik, KamKam85, Criminals Minds, IantoIsAlive et Wm. A Miou-And-Zoe pour ça correction et ses conseils ^^ et à tout ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leur favoris ;-)**

**Après tout ça, je vous dis bonne semaine et à samedi prochain, bisou bisou :-D**


	5. Chapter 5: Désemparer

**Hello tout le monde, sa va ? Pas trop attendu?**

**Bravo, certain on bien vu qu'Isaac commençait à réfléchir à la situation mais perso je me concentre plus sur la réflexion de Scott xD étant donné que dans la plupart des fic il est un peu idiot sur les bords x).**

**En tous cas votre intérêt me fait vraiment plaisir et donc bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: Désemparer.<p>

Derek sentant l'urgence de la situation, était rentré chez lui. Il avait pris les clés de sa Camaro et était parti. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur la situation. Il n'avait pas eu envie de faire du mal à Isaac. Il avait perdu la tête pendant un cours instant, ce qui aurait pu être très dangereux pour son bêta.

Il devait se changer les idées, réfléchir sur sa condition et son contrôle. Mais aussi sur Stiles, pourquoi l'hyperactif était la seule personne qui lui permettait de garder sa maîtrise de lui même ?

Avant, il voyait l'humain comme un jeune homme insouciant du danger et qui adorait se mettre dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou. Un adolescent turbulent sans constance, avec une hyperactivité qui entraînait un bavardage incessant. Ce gamin le mettait toujours hors de lui, rien que l'apercevoir lui donnait envie de le mordre. Son loup voulait à tout pris le mettre en pièce et c'était la première fois qu'il exprimait un instinct aussi fort envers quelqu'un.

Mais avec le temps, il avait remarqué des détails infimes qui le poussaient à s'intéresser un peu plus à l'adolescent. C'était une personne loyal envers ses amis, près à tout pour les aider même à risquer sa propre vie. Il était d'une grande bonté et avait du grandir beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir aidé son père après la mort de sa mère. Malgré cela, il avait toujours une part d'innocence en lui, et c'était ce qui avait attiré Derek.

Il avait beau agressé le jeune chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ça n'empêchait pas Stiles de continuer à lui parler et même d'user sur lui de son sarcasme légendaire. Stiles était résistant et c'était une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait, même après le Nogitsune il s'en était sorti. Mais pas sans séquelle, certes.

Ces pensées n'aidaient pas Derek. Cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi Stiles lui redonnait le contrôle de lui même. Cet humain fragile maîtrisait son loup, le calmait, et personne n'y était jamais arriver.

Derek fini par s'arrêter le long de la route. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à se contrôler seul. Il redémarra sa voiture et roula sans s'arrêter, uniquement pour faire le plein d'essence.

Scott s'inquiétait de plus en plus, pour Derek car personne n'avait de nouvelles et pour Stiles qui avait le teint blafard et qui ne mangeait presque plus. Même son père était venu parler à Scott et à Mélissa. Il n'arrivait plus à géré Stiles qui refusait son aide.

- Il refuse de manger, ne dort plus et reste enfermé sans sortir de sa chambre sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Avait dit John.

- Vous ne voulez pas lui injecter un somnifère ? Demandais Mélissa.

- J'aimerais éviter de recourir à cette solution encore une fois, il se méfie dès qu'il s'agit d'aiguille maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire de venir dormir un peu à la maison ça lui changera les idées, Avait proposé Scott.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Stiles dormi chez Scott mais cela n'arrangea rien. Il restait toute la nuit éveillé à regarder le plafond ou alors il était sur son ordinateur à jouer à des jeux en lignes.

Scott commença à se demander si le départ de Derek ne coïncidais pas avec la détérioration rapide de l'état de son ami. Stiles n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis le lendemain de la mission de surveillance d'Isaac et Derek était parti juste après son altercation avec ce dernier.

Mais il y avait toujours une question sans réponse. Pourquoi Derek était-il chez Stiles ce soir là ? Et pourquoi était-il partit juste après sa confrontation avec son bêta ?

Toutes ces interrogations allait lui retourner la tête mais il fallait qu'il ramène absolument Derek où qu'il soit.

Deux objectifs devait être impérativement remplis :

En premier : Trouver et ramener Derek

Et en deuxième : Remettre Stiles sur pied

Ces objectifs était forcément liés. Il aurait besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour ça.

Il faudra qu'il demande à sa mère et Lydia de surveiller Stiles pendant qu'Isaac, Liam, Deaton et lui chercheront Derek.

Si ramener Derek rend la santé à Stiles, alors la mission sera une réussite.

Les réponses viendront après.

Derek s'était arrêter dans un hôtel pour le reste de la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se dirigeait vers là ou habitait sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il lui parle absolument, peut être voulait-il des conseils ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir demander à Peter ? Et bien entre ses conseils souvent douteux et sa fille qu'il devait apprendre à géré ce n'était pas le meilleur des conseillers pour l'instant.

Et puis il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était à sa sœur et à personne d'autre qu'il devait parler.

Cora pourrait l'aider ou du moins il l'espérait car si elle ne lui était d'aucun secours, jamais plus il ne pourrais rentrer à Beacon Hills. Pas s'il devait à chaque fois perdre le contrôle de son loup.

Et en parlant de contrôle, il le sentait s'agiter à l'intérieur de lui, lui griffer les entrailles et grogner pour pouvoir prendre le dessus. Mais que voulait-il ? Trop éloigné de la civilisation, il grognait et trop près, il voulait sauté à la gorge de tout le monde.

Tout le monde ? Non ! Juste à la gorge d'un hyperactif épuisant avec un regard chocolat qui vous donne plus que chaud et qui….

Mais qu'est ce que lui prenait ? Son loup venait de se calmer d'un coup ! Il avait rentré les griffes et s'était couché de contentement. Pourquoi était-il si inconstant ? Penser à Stiles de cette manière l'avait-il tellement étonné qu'il était partie se coucher sans faire d'histoire ?

Derek se coucha rapidement, pour ne plus penser au comportement bizarre de son animal. Il y réfléchirait plus tard et à tête reposée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre, qu'en penser vous? La détérioration de l'état de Stiles est-il vraiment en lien avec le départ de Derek? Je vous laisse réfléchir la dessus ;-)<strong>

**Au faite j'ai eu une idée hier et j'aimerais vous demandez votre avis, est ce que ça vous intéresserait un chapitre sur les fêtes de noël que je publierai le 25 décembre dans la journée? Etant donné les partiels qui arrivent, je ne vous promet rien mais ce jour là je publierai un chapitre quand même. Après je ne sais pas si je le ferai intégré dans l'histoire ou alors comme un hors série xD donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît**

**Je remercie Miss92300, Machiik, IantoIsAlive, Miou-And-Zoe, Kamkam85, Reapersis, Driamar et enfin p'titeOmega pour leur message et reviews :-D un grand merci à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Réflexion

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous xD comme c'est passez votre semaine? Pas trop dur j'espère ^^**

**Merci pour vos avis en rapport avec le chapitre spécial noël mais il me faudrait plus de réponse si c'est possible, **

**En plus certain serait intéresser si je l'intègre à l'histoire (ce qui est une bonne idée) **** mais qui me pose une problème xD les personnages sont tous éloignés les un des autre donc je ne pense pas arriver à faire un noël en famille mais je vais y mettre toute mes force mentales (après mes partiels).**

**Un Grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic et ceux qui la découvre :-D , bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6: Réflexion.<p>

Stiles se sentait délaissé. C'est le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait.

Ses médicaments ? Non, il les prenait chaque matin et avait une réserve aussi bien fournie que la pharmacie du coin.

Son père ? Certes, le shérif n'était pas souvent présent mais il travaillait beaucoup pour pouvoir s'occuper de son fils.

Sa mère ? Elle lui manquait toujours, à chaque instant.

Scott peut-être ? Non plus, il le voyait tout les jours étant donné qu'il dormait chez lui.

Ce qui lui manquait était différent, un vide immense et qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Même lorsque ses amis l'emmenait au cinéma, il ne retenait rien du film. Une seule chose occupait son esprits et il venait de trouver quoi, ou plutôt qui : Derek. Il ne cessait de se demander où le loup était passé.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 semaines qu'il avait disparut et Scott faisait tout pour le retrouver.

D'ailleurs son intérêt pour Derek était vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment montrer une attention particulière pour le loup solitaire. Pourtant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le ramener.

En plus, il avait bien remarquer que Scott avait demander à Lydia et à sa mère de le surveiller. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui même tout seul !

Pendant ce temps, Scott partait tôt le matin avec Isaac et revenait très tard la nuit. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas, il se demanderait si Deaton ne le faisait pas travailler un peu trop.

Bref, il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête de se poser des questions et qu'il finisse par s'endormir, sinon il se ferait encore disputer par Scott quand il rentrerait et par Mélissa quand celui ci jouerait les rapporteur auprès de sa mère le lendemain matin.

- Scott, attend ! Hurla Isaac

- Il ne va pas s'arrêter, si on ne lui barre pas la route…. Se résigna Liam.

Ils se mirent à poursuivre Scott et finirent par le rattraper.

- Scott, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on rentre, on ne le ramènera pas ce soir. Annonça Isaac.

- Mais on peut encore continuer un peu, juste terminer ce secteur ?

- Ça fait depuis ce matin que l'on cherche son odeur et on a rien trouver. En plus, il est 4h du matin et on est censé aller en cours demain matin, ce que tu ne fait plus depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Reprocha Liam.

- Demain matin ? désolés de te décevoir, mec , mais le temps de rentrer tu es bon pour une douche et pour repartir pour le lycée juste après. Pas le temps de dormir. Ironisa Isaac.

- Pardon les gars, on va rentrer pour aujourd'hui et on va faire une pause ce soir. C'est quartier libre.

- On reviendra demain après les cours. Dit Isaac.

- Si Stiles et Derek voyaient dans quel état tu te met, ils t'en colleraient une, je te signale que tu fais peur à voir. Tu as des cernes de plusieurs jour sous les yeux. Souligna Liam.

Ils firent demis tour et commencèrent à courir. Ils avaient parcourus,quadrillés, surveillés, fouillés tout le sud jusqu'à la frontière Mexicaine. Scott savait qu'il se rapprochait mais il ne trouvait jamais rien de tangible qui puisse les aidés à ramener Derek. Ils avaient trouver un hôtel dans lequel il avait dormi et après ça le vide total. Derek ne le faisait peut-être pas exprès mais il était le meilleur pour se camoufler.

Scott rentra chez lui à 6h30 par la fenêtre. Il remarqua tout de suite que Stiles n'était plus là.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par rentrer ! Souri Stiles.

- Putain, mec arrête de faire ça à chaque fois ! Sursauta Scott.

- Je croyais que tu allais dormir dehors pour de bon, tu en as marre de me voir, c'est pour sa que tu pars toute la journée ? Rigola-t-il.

- Mais non, raconte pas de connerie.

- Alors, vous vous êtes arrêtez où cette fois ? Vous avez avancés ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? S'impatienta Stiles.

- Doucement, je te rappelles que je suis fatigué et oui on a avancé jusqu'au Mexique et non on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé mais je pense qu'on est plus très loin. J'aurais pu continuer encore un peu mais Isaac et Liam étaient vraiment fatigués et ils n'ont pas tort, je devrais dormir un peu et au moins aller en cours aujourd'hui. Se résigna Scott. Par contre, est ce que tu as dormi, toi ? Ou alors tu as encore fais une nuit blanche complète ?

- Euh, je vais dire à Mélissa que tu es rentrés, ok ! Je t'attend en bas.

Il fit demis tour et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas Stiles, si tu ne parles pas maintenant, tu le feras plus tard. Hurla Scott.

- Arrête tes citations Sherlock, on dirait une mauvaise série policière. Se marra Stiles en descendant les escaliers.

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir même avec toute la volonté du monde. Il avait juste tourné dans le lit en pensant à Derek. Où était-il partis, et pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ?

Mais pourquoi passait-il son temps à penser à Derek ?

Il finit par arriver à la cuisine et prévint Mélissa que son fils était rentré.

- Tu comptes aller en cours aujourd'hui Stiles, ou rester ici ? Demanda Mélissa.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Il prit ses clefs et partit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vont-ils réussir à ramené Derek? Comment Stiles va t-il réagir à ses nouvelles révélations? Alors, alors ce chapitre? xD<strong>

**(Se met à genoux) S'il vous plaît donnez moi votre avis par apport au chapitre de noël. **

**Un grand merci pour les reviews de Machiik, Kamkam85, Miou-And-Zoe, IantoIsAlive, Reapersis, P'titOmega, Criminals Minds, Cassiewright.**

**Et on se retrouve samedi prochain, bonne semaine à tous ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Recherche fastidieuse

**Coucou, vous allez bien? Alors cette semaine juste avant les vacances? Moi, j'ai fini la première semaine de mes partiels xD enfin!**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que j'ai réussi à intégré le chapitre spécial noël ^^ j'ai galéré mais I'm the best x),**

**bref si vous avez des idées je peux arriver à les intégré comme ça vous pouvez participer ;-) en tous cas j'espère le finir à temps ^^**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: Recherche fastidieuse.<p>

Stiles avait pris sa jeep et était parti. Il en avait assez d'être chez Scott et de sentir piéger. Il rentrerai à la fin de la journée. Il passa chez lui et vu l'heure, il savait que son père était à son travail donc aucun problème pour rester et ne pas inquiété ses proches. Certes tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème de ne pas aller en cours. Il avait toujours des bonnes notes, c'est juste son hyperactivité qui agaçait les professeurs.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit à son bureau. Il commença à faire des recherches, le Mexique, qu'est ce qui pouvais bien attiré Derek là bas ?

Il venait d'arriver au Mexique, il avait hésité plusieurs fois à faire demis tour. Il n'avait pas cédé à la faciliter. Il donnerait tout pour rentrer à Beacon Hills et revoir Stiles mais sa priorité passait avant ses envies. Il devait à tout pris trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il restait moins d'une heure de route et il serait arriver chez Cora. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait cru morte dans l'incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille. De belle retrouvaille, c'était déroulé entre eux grâce à la meute d'alpha. Des retrouvailles atypiques, légèrement sanglante et qui ont failli coûté la vie de sa sœur. Malgré les problèmes qu'ils ont rencontrés à la chaîne ces derniers mois, il a gardé contact avec elle lorsqu'elle était rentré au Mexique pour retourné dans sa meute.

Le temps était venue d'aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie et si elle pouvait lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin cela serait parfait.

Il continua de rouler en se demandant ce que faisait sa meute.

Scott avait pris sa douche et était partis en cours. Malheureusement sont état de fatigue lui rendait la vie dur. Il avait failli s'endormir en cours et Harris l'avait mis à la porte. Même pendant l'entraînement de crosse, il était tellement épuisés que le coach l'avait mis sur le banc de touche.

Après cette journée productive, il voulu rentré chez lui mais croisa Lydia.

- Bonjour Scott, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle. Euh, non, ne répond pas, j'ai deviné.

- C'est à dire ? Deviné quoi ?

- Ton visage parle pour toi, tu devrais dormir la nuit et arrêter de courir partout. Si Derek est parti, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison et je suis sur qu'il rentrera quand il aura trouver ce qu'il cherche.

- Je sais bien, dit-il, et puis comment tu sais que l'on cherche Derek ?

- J'ai parlé à Isaac et j'ai fais le rapprochement parce qu'il a la même tête que toi à croire que sa vous amuse de foutre votre santé en l'air. Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi une nuit entière ?

- Ça va changer, je leur ai laisser la soirée de libre. Et je ne vais plus leur demander de m'aider à quadriller le pays, je vais m'en occuper seul. Ajouta-t-il.

- Oh ! Quel merveilleuse idée, t'épuiser seul dans ton coin et te regarder dépérir en même temps que ton meilleur ami ! Quel joie pour nous autre qui devons admiré ce désastre ! S'emporta Lydia.

- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se mette à chercher Derek ! Rétorqua Scott.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je te signale ! Mais tu crois que c'est super pour nous de voir notre alpha partir, Stiles qui dépéri sans qu'on arrive à savoir pourquoi. Et si en plus toi et ses idiots qui servent de bêtas n'arrivent pas à rester sur pied, comment veux tu que l'on s'en sorte ? On doit s'entraider et pas essayer de faire tous tout seul.

Scott la regarda ébahi, Lydia s'inquiétait pour Stiles, Derek et la meute. Et elle avait bien dit « notre alpha ». Il ne pensait pas que la banshee s'intègrerais au groupe d'elle même et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait absolument raison, depuis le Nogitsune et particulièrement depuis le départ de Derek, le groupe se divisait pour essayer de couvrir tout les fronts et éviter de nouveau problème.

Il fallait résoudre tout ces conflits qui s'infiltraient à l'intérieur de la meute, ressouder le groupe et éviter à tout pris que la situation ne s'aggrave.

- Tu as raison, on va suspendre les recherches et je vais laisser les gars se reposer un peu. Réfléchit Scott.

- Excellente conclusion mais par contre ne laisse pas l'entraînement en suspend le temps que Derek n'est pas là. Il sera déçu si sa meute se relâche quand il prend des vacances. Dit-elle. Bon Derek mis à part, comment va Stiles ? Je sais que l'on s'inquiète tous pour lui un peu trop souvent mais il ne va jamais mieux pour autant.

- Je ne sais pas, la journée il ne reste pas à la maison mais il rentre avant que je ne sorte des cours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journée en tout cas, il ne traîne pas près du lycée.

-Il vit presque chez toi c'est dernier temps et tu ne sais pas comment il s'occupe ? S'étonna Lydia.

- Désolé, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, et je ne vais pas le faire suivre 24h sur 24. Bon excuse moi Lydia, mais j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et dormir une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça fait plus d'une journée que je suis debout et je ne vais plus tenir bien longtemps.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se rappela d'une chose.

- Mais au faite, tu es de corvée de surveillance toi aussi avec ma mère ?

- Oui, je sais mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne le suis pas tout le temps, je prend de ses nouvelles et je vais le voir une fois par semaine.

- Le voir ? Où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Chez lui, chez toi, au fast-food du coin, c'est lui qui me dit ou le retrouver. Souffla Lydia.

- Ah, d'accord. S'étonna Scott. Bon je te dis à demain alors.

Il se dirigea vers sa moto, s'apprêta à l'enfourcher lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et se dépêcha de décrocher. Sa nuit reposante serait pour une autre fois.

- Allô ? Stiles ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Scott.

- Mec, j'ai trouver où était parti Derek et pourquoi. Hurla Stiles à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu as fait ?

- Internet, mon pote. Tu connais la magie du web ? Moi j'adore ! Rigola Stiles. C'est tellement facile de trouver quelque chose sur la toile. Tu demande à ton pc et lui il te trouve ce que tu lui demandes. Bon j'ai du être hyper précis pour arriver à trouver ce que je voulais. Et ne pas laisser de trace pour ne pas que l'on prenne mes recherches au sérieux, imagine si quelqu'un tombe dessus, il va me prendre pour un dingue. Note que ça c'est déjà au naturel.

- Ouah, doucement, je t'ai déjà dit d'aller moins vite. J'avais compris que tu t'étais servi d'internet, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu as trouver les réponses aussi facilement ?

- Oh sa ! Je t'expliquerai mon art et mes talents plus tard, mon chou. Se marra Stiles. Pour l'instant je paris que tu veux juste avoir les réponses.

- Vas si crache le morceau. Lâcha Scott impatient.

- Bon Derek est parti au Mexique, pour voir sa sœur, Cora. Tu te rappelle d'elle ? Bref, sa meute selon mes sources serait basé dans un parc naturel près de la ville de Juarez. Maintenant tu n'auras plus besoin de passer tes nuits à le chercher, il doit être la bas. Mais je te réserve une surprise à laquelle tu ne pourras pas te soustraire, rejoins moi au loft de Derek.

Scott raccrocha et se retourna vers Lydia, étonné.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demande-t-elle.

- Euh, il avait un air enjoué quand il parlait et il vient de me demander de le rejoindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé pour les suppositions de certaines personne x) mais non, Stiles ne va pas chercher Derek mdr, Je le laisse vaquer à ses occupations xD.<strong>

**Un grand merci à Machiik, Wm, Kamkam85, Reapersis, IantoIsAlive, P'titeOmega, Criminals Minds pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne vacances à tous et bonne fêtes de fin d'année :-) à Jeudi pour le chapitre spécial.**


	8. Chapter HS: Noël

**JOYEUX NOËL à TOUS :-)**

**Au vu de la longueur de ce chapitre, j'annonce officiellement que c'est noël xD**

**Je n'écrirais, à mon avis, jamais plus un chapitre aussi long, ça demande trop de temps et trop de concentration pour mes petits neurones qui sortent des partiels x)**

**Profitez en bien donc car ce chapitre est juste exceptionnel ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre spécial: Noël.<p>

Derek roulait depuis un moment et se rendait compte d'une chose : avec tout ses problèmes et ses préoccupations, il en avait oublié les fêtes !

Oui ! Les fêtes de fin d'année ! Noël quoi ! Et le nouvel an ( mais ça, c'est après xD).

C'est la première fois que la meute ne fêterai pas noël réunie. Et ça le préoccupait vraiment.

Comment allait ses bêtas ? Scott, Isaac, Liam, Jackson et Ethan? Et même les membres humains de sa meute, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Mélissa et John ? Et Kira, était-elle rentré ?

Tout ça lui occupait vraiment l'esprit, il se sentait coupable. La meute adorait se rassembler pour les fêtes et à cause de lui, elle ne serait pas au complet. Il hésitait à revenir puis il se reprit. Si c'était pour être incontrôlable cela ne servait à rien. Il devait tenir bon. Et puis Scott saurait s'occuper de la meute, il avait confiance en lui. Ils fêteraient noël sans lui pour cette foi. Le penser lui faisait mal. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, il n'avait plus rien fêté mais depuis que la meute c'était reconstituer, tout le monde insistait pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Et cela avait permis une meilleure cohésion de la meute.

Sur tout le chemin, il voyait des décorations qui scintillaient, elles étaient toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Des sapins avec des guirlandes et des boules multicolores. Les enfants rentraient chez eux tout excité et impatient de recevoir leur cadeau. Et lui, il désespérait au volant de sa voiture de sport que sa sœur lui avait offert pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ça lui arrachait le cœur de ne pas voir les membres de sa meute, sa famille, mais il devait à tout pris régler ses affaires. Alors il souffrirait pendant les fêtes, juste celle ci. Il se promit de ne plus jamais partir lors des fêtes de fin d'année dans les années à venir, plus jamais !

* * *

><p>Scott venait d'arriver au loft et savait que Stiles l'y attendait. Il entendait du bruit mais surtout de la musique assourdissante qui l'empêchait d'identifier ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Il décida de monter.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Stiles debout, sur un escabeau dangereusement penché, entouré de guirlandes. Il en avait partout, sur les bras, attaché autour des hanches mais aussi des jambes et même en couronne sur la tête. La musique était beaucoup trop forte et Stiles ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était en face d'un énorme sapin, c'était le plus grand qu'il ai jamais vu. Stiles était à deux doigts de tombé le nez dans le sapin avant d'atterrir tête la première sur le sol en béton ce qui lui vaudrait, de l'avis de Scott, une grosse bosse si ce n'était pas une bonne commotion cérébrale. Il s'avança doucement pour éviter de lui faire peur et resta dans son champs de vision en espérant que son meilleur pote le verrait et qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le même temps.

Stiles le remarqua mais sa maladresse légendaire fini par le rattraper et il tomba, par chance il évita le sapin, en arrière pour se ramasser sur le dos.

- Ouch ! Souffla Stiles. Putain ça fait mal ! Je sens plus mon dos.

De son côté, Scott était mort de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes. La musique avait terminé d'hurler si bien que Stiles se retourna vers Scott qui était affalé sur le canapé de Derek.

- Trop sympa, mec ! Heureux que ça te fasse rire, il y en a au moins un que ça amuse! Continuait de râler Stiles.

Il se releva doucement sans faire de mouvement brusque et s'assit sur le lit de Derek.

- Quand tu auras fini de rire, tu pourras remarquer que je ne me suis rien cassé ! Je te jure, je me demande pourquoi on est pote des fois ? Vu le peu de compassion que tu as à mon égard. Souligna Stiles.

Scott arrêta de rire au bout de 10 longues minutes.

- Sérieux mec, désolé. Mais je savais que ça allait arriver. Rigola Scott. Tu avoueras qu'être penché dans le vide à 1m du sol c'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que tu ais eu.

- Certes mais tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de solidarité au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine pendant que mon dos se casse en deux. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une plaque de fer coller dans le dos qui m'empêche de bouger.

- Ça fait si mal que sa ?

- Oh mais si tu veux tu peux essayer quand tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Lança Stiles ironique.

- Ne me reproche pas d'avoir ris je te signale que tu aurais fait pareil.

- Si tu le dit. Marmonna Stiles de mauvaise foi avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon cher Scotty, je t'ai appelé car j'ai eu une idée de génie.

- Tu commence à me faire peur là...

- Mais non, bon, on va fêté noël ici ! Lança Stiles.

- Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Derek va nous tuer si il apprend qu'on est venu faire la fête chez lui sans son autorisation.

- Je ne pense pas, il a chaque fois été d'accord pour qu'on vienne le fêté avec lui ce n'est pas parce qu'il est absent cette année que l'on doit changer nos habitudes. Au moins, il verra qu'on pense à lui quoi qu'il fasse. Et au pire, je dirais que c'était mon idée et il me collera au mur comme à chaque fois, je suis sur que ça lui manque. Sourit-il.

- Si tu le dis, ne me dit pas que tu as déjà prévu tout le monde ?

- Euh non, j'en ai juste parler à Lydia, ta mère, mon père, Danny et Isaac. Bon maintenant tu es au courant et je vais appeler Kira tout à l'heure pour lui demander.

- D'accord presque tout le monde quoi ! Soupira Scott.

- Je veux pas dire mais le sapin va pas se faire tout seul, tu viens m'aider ?

Stiles se remit au travail en prenant une guirlande blanche et en la posant sur les branches. Scott le regarda faire un moment puis il aida son meilleur ami. Ils mettaient les guirlandes et les boules de noël les unes après les autres et la sapin finit par être totalement fini, il ne restait plus que la touche final.

- Bon qui met l'étoile en haut du sapin ? Demanda Scott.

- Je pense qu'on devrait laisser ce privilège soit à Lydia soit à Liam vu que c'est le petit dernier de la meute.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça symboliserait sont entrée dans le groupe même si ça fait un moment qu'il est avec nous.

- Oui. Il se tourna vers le sapin. Cette corvée est faite, il était temps comme ça maintenant je peux prévenir le reste de la meute. On fait ça le 25 vers 17h ? Comme d'hab ?

- Ok, pas de problème. Répondit Scott. Je vais me charger de convaincre le reste du groupe, ça m'occupera en dehors des recherches. Mais il faut se dépêcher, il ne reste que 2 jours pour tout préparer.

- Surtout que Lydia voit toujours tout en grand.

- Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Stiles envoya un message à Lydia pour que celle ci les rejoigne au loft ainsi ils pourraient réfléchir et commander tout ce dont ils auront besoin. Elle arriva une demis-heure plus tard.

- Alors les gars, on a besoin de mes talents d'organisatrice ?

- Comme toujours, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se passer de toi, surtout que sur ce coup là, on voudrait que tu relève un défis. Dit Stiles pour l'intéresser.

- Un défis ?

- Oui ! Repris Scott. Organiser la fête de noël, ici, qui aura lieu dans 2 jours pour une quinzaine de personne. Il faut s'occuper de la décoration, prévenir les gens pour les cadeaux, la nourriture, les boissons, la musique, les occupations…. Enfin, tu vois quoi !

-Si ce n'est que ça, j'y arriverais haut la main. Lança Lydia en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu trouve que c'est facile ? Demanda Stiles ahuri.

- Tu crois que je les préparais un mois à l'avance les fêtes chez moi ? Bien sur que non ! Mais où vous avez dit qu'on ferait tout ça ?

- Ici ! C'est Stiles qui a décidé.

- Ok, vous êtes au courant que si Derek n'est pas prévenu on va se faire massacrer surtout avec le manque de contrôle qu'il a pour le moment. Souligna-t-elle.

- No stress, j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. Rassura Stiles.

- D'accord, si cette question est réglé, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Et elle repartie comme elle était arrivée. Scott l'entendait parler, elle était déjà en grande conversation avec un traiteur. Cette fille était impressionnante. Mais bon au moins, il n'y avait plus de problème dans l'immédiat à par la disparition du chef de la meute.

* * *

><p>Derek roulait sans s'arrêter mais en faisant de grand détour. Il visitait quelque endroit non loin de la réserve de sa sœur mais il déprimait de plus en plus et son loup était agité sans discontinuer. Son animal se sentait seul et un loup isolé était un loup vulnérable. Plus les fêtes approchaient et plus il perdait le contrôle. Maintenant ses griffes était sortie tout le temps, à croire qu'il avait oublié comment on les rétractait. Il était de moins en moins conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ne se rappelait plus de certaine partie de ses journées. Il savait que son loup prenait le contrôle temporairement comme lors de la pleine lune et il était imprévisible à ses moments là. Il espérait juste ne pas attaquer d'innocent.<p>

Il devrait penser à acheter un téléphone jetable en cas d'urgence, on ne savait jamais tout pouvait arriver, surtout à lui. Et il faudrait qu'il appelle le chef de meute de sa sœur pour lui demander la permission d'être sur son territoire. Ne jamais être sur le territoire d'un alpha sans son accord. Il l'avait déjà fait et avait failli y rester heureusement pour lui Laura était venue à son secours… Mais sa sœur n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui, il devait apprendre à se gérer seul. Mais cela lui faisait mal de repenser à sa sœur, surtout pendant cette période où toutes les personnes qui s'aiment se rassemble. Il parti s'isoler dans un bois et se permit de relâcher un peu la pression sur la bête qui était en lui. Pour une fois, il la laissa prendre le contrôle pour qu'il puisse arrêter de souffrir pendant quelques instants. (Hans Zimmer-Time) Il se transforma totalement en ayant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieusement, discrètement. La fourrure le recouvrit, ses os se transformèrent et son loup pris sa place. Mais l'animal sentait très bien le désespoir qui envahissait Derek, et sa peine ne se calma pas pour autant. Le loup fit la seule chose dont il était capable, il hurla à la lune sa tristesse.

* * *

><p>- Bon, les boissons sont commandés, le traiteur nous livrera la nourriture une heure avant l'arrivée du groupe, c'est Danny qui s'occupe de la sono et Scott qui prévient tout le monde. Pour les occupations, je m'en charge. Sourit-elle.<p>

- Je vois que tu as tout prévue en quoi ? A peine 3h ?

- Que veux tu ! Le talent ne s'invente pas, chez moi, il est innée.

- C'est ce que mon frère me disait lorsqu'il me parlait de toi. Dit-il avec un regard équivoque en direction de la jeune femme.

- Oh tout doux mon beau, tu es déjà pris je te rappel ! Et je ne suis pas ton genre. Lança Lydia avec un clin d'œil.

- Dure retour à la réalité. Rigola Ethan. Mais je te rassure, je ne reviendrais pas sur mon orientation même pour tes beaux yeux, ma belle. J'aime trop mon grand timide pour ça.

- Tu as raison et vous êtes très bien assorti. Allez, trêve de bavardages, il faut se remettre au boulot, je n'ai pas fait appel à ta force pour que l'on traîne la patte.

- A vos ordres très cher. Acquiesça Ethan.

Ils se remirent à faire l'inventaire, la liste des personnes présentes et montèrent la sono pour que tout soit près, il restait moins de 48h et tout devait être absolument parfait.

* * *

><p>Stiles s'occupait chez Scott, il préparait quelques toasts et dessert avec Mélissa pendant que son fils était partie parler avec Chris.<p>

- Tu pourrais venir faire la fête avec nous, ça te changerait les idées, en plus tout le groupe sera là. Argumenta Scott.

- Tout le groupe ? Et Derek ?

- Euh oui, sauf Derek. Mais je m'occupe des bêtas, ils se tiennent à carreaux et après la fête je pars tout de suite le chercher pour le ramener avant le nouvel an, je veux qu'il soit là.

- Je verrais si je passerais en coup de vent ou pas. Dis moi juste ou la fête se déroule ?

- Chez Derek ! Annonça Scott.

- Euh… Dois je te mettre en garde ou…. Tenta Chris.

- Non, c'est Stiles qui a eu l'idée et il en prend la responsabilité quelque soit les répercussions. Mais je me dis que c'est une bonne idée, comme ça les plus jeune loup auront l'impression que leur alpha est là.

Ils se serrèrent la main et chacun partis de son côté. Scott rentra chez lui et vit sa mère et son meilleur pote en train de faire la cuisine.

- Vous savez que Lydia a prévue un traiteur ?

- Tiens, mon pote au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, casse moi les œufs dans le saladier. Lança Stiles.

- Alors ça c'est bien passé avec Chris ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir demain et il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait.

- Au faite, Lydia a prévue un traiteur je sais, mais vous êtes, pour la plupart, des loup-garous. Donc il faut prévoir plus large sinon vous allez tous mourir de faim et nous aussi vu que vous aurez déjà fait une razzia. Dit Stiles.

- Tu as raison, je vais vous aider. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- On va faire quelque tarte. On s'occupe principalement des dessert et apéritif et on laisse les entrées et les plats au traiteur. On en a déjà parler avec Lydia et elle est d'accord. Et si tu veux te rendre utile tu ne casse que les œufs. Mélissa m'a raconté que tu étais une catastrophe ambulante dans une cuisine Rigola Stiles.

- M'man, tu pourrais arrêter de m'afficher même si Stiles connaît toute ma vie step ?

- Oh arrête, bro', on sait tous que t'es nul dans les activités quotidiennes.

Scott fit ce qu'on lui demandait et aux bout de 3h ils avaient fini toutes les préparations. Ils étaient près, il ne restait que la salle mais Lydia ne voulait personne au loft avant le lendemain.

* * *

><p>- Tu penses que sa ira sans Derek ? Demanda Liam.<p>

- Oui, on va faire comme si il était là ! Répondit Isaac.

- Ça m'inquiète de ne pas savoir où il est…

- J'ai entendu Scott parler avec Stiles en sortant des cours l'autre jour et il est au Mexique. Apparemment il est parti voir sa sœur et de ce que j'ai compris c'est pour les fêtes qu'il la rejoint. Stiles parlait du fait que la famille Hale n'a plus fêté les fêtes ensemble et que du coup Derek voulait le faire cette année.

Liam avait un doute quant à la version d'Isaac surtout que Derek était parti bien avant les fêtes mais il ne dit rien de peur de relancer une nouvelle vague de déprime dans la meute.

* * *

><p>Scott avait appeler Lydia pour savoir où elle en était dans la décoration du loft. Mais la jeune fille le remballa directement et au lieu de raccrocher elle lui demanda des nouvelles de son ami.<p>

- Il va un peu mieux on dirait, son état s'améliore. Depuis qu'il a eu l'idée de faire la fête il est plus enjoué mais il ne dors toujours pas. Il dors après moi et se réveille avant. Ma mère m'a dit qu'une fois elle l'avait vu debout dans le salon à faire des recherches à 4h du matin. D'où son hyperactivité constante…

- Ça doit le rassurer et le canaliser que le groupe se reforme demain. Réfléchit Lydia.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ça qui va nous rendre Stiles normal et sans problème, j'ai une autre solution plus tordue la dessus.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard, bon à demain alors bonne soirée à toi. La salua Scott.

* * *

><p>Derek s'était arrêter dans un magasin en bord de route, décidé à prendre une décision par rapport à son voyage imprévue. Il allait chez sa sœur, il avait réfléchi et sa décision était irrévocable. Il entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers le coin multimédia. Il avait éteint son portable depuis son départ et avait enlevé la batterie pour éviter que Stiles ne le localise car oui il n'y avait que Stiles avec l'aide de Danny qui pouvait le retrouver. Il prit le premier téléphone prépayer qu'il trouva et se dirigea vers la caisse.<p>

Il paya son achats et rentra dans la camaro. Il ouvrit son nouveau téléphone temporaire et se prépara à appeler Jeff Muñoz, le chez de meute de Cora.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Derek Hale. Je vous téléphone pour…

- Cora, ta sœur. C'est ça ? Interrompit Jeff.

- Oui !

- Que veux tu ?

- Vous demandez la permission de venir la voir, et donc d'être sur votre territoire ? Je suis un alpha et j'ai une meute. Je viens sans animosité et sans volonté de destitution. J'ai besoin de l'aide de ma sœur, je vous donne ma parole que je ne créerai aucun problème. Argumenta Derek.

- Je m'attendais à vous rencontrer un jour où l'autre. Mais je ne me doutais pas que vous connaissiez les traditions anciennes quant à la venue d'un loup solitaire dans un meute étrangère.

- J'en ai fais l'amer expérience une fois quand j'étais plus jeune, depuis j'ai demandé à Laura de m'expliquer les coutumes. Expliqua Derek.

- Laura?

- Oui, c'est elle qui est décédée !

- Désolé, Cora n'en parle jamais. Évitons de continuer cette conversation gênante, je t'accorde le droit d'être sur mon territoire en tans qu'ami de la meute, c'est pareil pour tes bêtas mais ils doivent prévenir.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Quand passeras tu ? Demanda le chef de Cora.

- Après noël, je ne veux pas vous déranger pendant les fêtes. Assura Derek.

- Tu pourrais participer à nos festivités justement ta sœur serait heureuse.

- Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ne vous inquiétez pas.

Jeff savait très bien que Derek mentait, Cora lui avait expliqué légèrement comment agissait son frère mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à participer avec eux aux fêtes de fin d'années. Ils finirent pas raccrocher. Et Derek repris la route un peu plus motivé qu'avant cet appel.

* * *

><p>Stiles et Lydia était déjà au loft depuis quelque temps à préparer la touche final dans la décoration. Il n'en pouvait plus, Lydia voulait la perfection et lui n'avait plus l'énergie pour la suivre.<p>

- Lydia, je suis mort de fatigue…

- Debout, on est loin d'avoir fini, il y encore les déco sur les escaliers, dans la cuisine aussi. Il faut préparer la table du salon, sortir la nourriture que tu as préparer.

- Doucement, le traiteur va arrivé et la nourriture est déjà sortie sur la table que j'ai fait i minutes ! Arrête de stresser, tu vas me faire paniquer.

- Mais arrête d'être relaxer, tout est loin d'être prêt. Lança Lydia.

- Mon dieu, faites que Scott arrive bientôt. Souffla-t-il en se laissant tombé au sol.

Scott arriva 10 minutes plus tard sauvant son meilleur ami d'une épuisement totale due à la jeune fille.

- Oh, mon sauveur, je t'en prie canalise la, elle voit des choses à faire là ou il n'y en à pas.

- Euh, je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ! Dit Scott en souriant.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, bon suis moi Scott, tu vas m'aider pour la cuisine. Dit-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite en le tirant par le bras.

- Oh…. Euh….d'accord.

Il ne résista pas et Stiles pu s'asseoir et se reposer un peu.

- Au faite à quelle heure arrive les autres ?

- Tout le monde arrive vers 18h pour finir. Réfléchit Lydia. Et pour Derek ?

- J'ai interrompu les recherches pour noël mais à partir de demain, je vais le chercher!

Ils étaient dans la cuisine là où Stiles ne les entendait pas.

- Commentaire sur le mauvais?

- Il est épuisé, j'ai essayer de le motivé mais son humeur se dégrade….

- Ça ira mieux quand le groupe sera au complet, plus que 30 minutes. Annonça Scott en regardant son portable.

Ils se posèrent autour de la table et attendirent et discutant un peu. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit 10 bonne minutes avant l'heure prévue.

- Va ouvrir, Scott ! Ordonna Lydia.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte coulissante de Derek. Il prit la poignée et tira, quelque chose finit par lui sauté dessus.

- Mais qu'est ce qu…

- Bonjour Scott. Dit la voie.

- Kira ! Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne revenais pas pour les fêtes !

- C'était une surprise, j'ai prévenue Lydia que j'arriverais et que je te ferais la surprise. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se frôlent, puis elle l'embrassa plus franchement pour lui faire ressentir tout les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Scott lui avait manqués et elle lui montrait d'une façon bien à elle. Il finit par l'enlacer fortement dans un étreinte qui dura longtemps mais aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur tout le reste des invités.

- Hum, hum ...

- Oh maman !

Scott se détacha de Kira en la tenant toujours par la main.

- Salut maman, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, comme toujours et je vois que toi aussi… Bonjour Kira !

- Bonjour Mélissa ! Rougit-elle.

- Allez y rentrer. Dit Lydia.

- Très jolie décoration, vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Lança John en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Où peut-on déposer les cadeaux ? Demanda Liam.

- Sous le sapin, bien sur ! Lança Lydia.

Liam se dirigea vers le sapin avec John pour y déposer tout les sacs de cadeaux. Tout le monde avait participé et tous avait acheter un cadeau à Derek.

Lydia demanda à tout le monde de se mettre à l'aise, elle avait vraiment son rôle de maîtresse de maison et elle savait très bien organisé des réceptions. Elle était d'un naturel enjoué et entraînait tout le monde dans sa joie de vivre ce qui permettait de faire des regroupements où tout le monde se sentait bien.

Les conversations allaient bon train personne n'était laissé de côté. Stiles et Scott servirent les apéritifs, un cocktail préparer par le traiteur que tout le monde appréciait. Mélissa et John servaient les petits fours sur des plateaux pendant que Danny et Ethan s'occupaient de la musique. Tout se mettait doucement en place et tous avaient un rôle pour ne pas que le travail se cantonne aux femmes.

La soirée allait bon train Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Liam et Ethan étaient occupés à discuter énergiquement en rond à la cuisine autour des toasts plus concentré sur la nourriture que sur la discussion. Lydia alla demandé à Danny de mettre de la musique d'ambiance pour le repas.

Ils se mirent tous à table et mangèrent tous goulûment, Mélissa et Stiles avaient vu juste, les loups étant affamés avaient pratiquement tout mangés mais grâce à leur provisions tout le monde pus mangés à sa faim. Il n'y eu aucun reste. Tout le monde riait et chacun se sentait bien mais une ombre vint quand même obscurcir la fête au moment de la distribution des cadeaux. Tout pensait à leur alpha qui était absent.

- On peut peut-être arrêter de tirer la gueule, non ? C'est noël et Derek déteste quand on est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Perso, je trouve que respecter sa façon de penser le rend un peu plus présent avec nous alors je propose que l'on danse ! Allez tout le monde debout !

Stiles entraîna tout le monde sur la musique, les couples se formaient sur les slows car oui, Danny en avait prévu pour lui et son chéri ! Ils dansèrent tous ensemble et continuèrent la soirée. Isaac, Kira et Ethan s'étaient assis dans un coin du loft et jouaient à des jeux de cartes.

Stiles se sentant de trop, fini par sortir dehors pour prendre l'air. Mon dieu, Derek lui manquait alors que chaque année à noël, il finissait par se hurler dessus. Ces petites disputes lui semblaient très loin.

* * *

><p>Derek s'était demandé s'il devait vraiment envoyer un message à la meute. Mais il n'avait pas pu y résister. Il montrait grâce à ça qu'il ne les oubliait pas. Mais juste après l'avoir envoyé, il pensa à quelqu'un en particulier : Stiles. Il savait que le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à se canaliser et surtout à dormir pendant les fêtes car il pensait à beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Il se senti proche de lui tout en étant à l'autre bout du pays. Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir le garçon à ses côté, il ressentait la possibilité d'un contact physique ce qui était impossible. De ce fait, il réfléchit à un message approprier à lui envoyer. Pendant 10 minutes, il écrivit différent texto et fini par se décider par le plus normal d'entre eux. Il l'envoya avant de changer d'avis.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles était aller prendre l'air dehors un instant. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête à cause de la musique et du bruit incessant des conversations. Il était adossé à une rambarde et respirait l'air frais en regardant la lune. Lorsque soudain il ressentit une sensation de chaleur, comme si quelqu'un était près de lui et le protégeait.<p>

- Stiles ! On se demandait où tu étais passé. Lydia voulait lancer une activité mais seulement quand tout le monde sera présent. Expliqua Scott que venait le chercher.

La sensation s'évanouit d'un coup à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami et il se senti seul, comme abandonné.

- J'arrive, je ne faisait que respirer un peu d'air frais. Souffla-t-il.

Scott fini par rentrer en laissant Stiles seul à nouveau mais la sensation était définitivement partie.

Il s'apprêta à rentré à l'intérieur lorsqu'il senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sorti, se demandant qui pouvait bien le contacter à cette heure surtout que toute les personnes qui lui parlait d'habitude était réunies dans la pièce à côté. Et là, il vit que c'était un message de Derek ! Derek lui avait envoyé un message à lui ! Quelque minutes après son message collectif ! Pourquoi lui, bon sang…. Surtout pour un message comme celui ci !

« Dors ! » Ouah plus court et concis il n'y avait pas, c'était bien du Derek tout cracher. Mais ce message calma Stiles instantanément. Derek pensait à lui !

Il finit par rentré et se dirigea vers le seul lit de la pièce. Personne ne remarqua qu'il était aller se poser dans les couvertures. Et il finit par s'endormir profondément d'un sommeil sans rêve qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis une éternité.

* * *

><p>- Viens voir ! Stiles dors !<p>

- Où ça ? Demanda Lydia.

- Il est dans le lit de Derek.

- Sérieux ? Mais comment il fait ? Il y a du bruit partout et la musique est à fond !

- Je ne sais pas, il est en position fœtale le visage dans la couverture et il tien son portable comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le lit est imprégné de l'odeur de Derek et j'ai essayé de lui faire lâcher son téléphone mais c'est peine perdu.

- Tu crois que c'est l'odeur de Derek qui fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Où alors le fait que le groupe soit réunie l'a calmé et il a pu s'endormir tranquillement. Réfléchit Scott.

- Bref laissons le dormir ça lui fera du bien ! Depuis le temps…

Ils s'éloignèrent du lit et continuèrent la soirée.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin seul dans le loft ! Mais où était parti les autres ? Il regarda autour de lui et ne vis absolument personne, mais par contre le loft était sans dessus dessous. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il range le bordel qu'ils avaient mis tous ensemble mais il était si bien dans les draps qu'il décida d'y rester un peu plus longtemps. Les draps avaient encore l'odeur du loup malgré son absence depuis un long moment. Et de plus, ils étaient propre.<p>

Stiles se sentait bien, au chaud mais surtout en sécurité comme jamais auparavant. Même chez lui cette sensation se faisait rare. C'est comme si l'appartement de Derek était plus accueillant que sa maison dans la quelle il avait vécu toute sa vie. Derek lui manquait vraiment ! Mais comme à tout les membres de la meute ? Non, il lui manquait vraiment, comme si une part de lui même était loin, parti au Mexique avec l'alpha et que cette part de ne reviendrait qu'avec le loup.

Hier soir, il avait ressenti une sensation étrange comme s'il y avait eu une présence près de lui lorsqu'il regardait l'astre lunaire. Mais cette présence était imposante, elle n'était que puissance et autorité. Mais pour Stiles, cela avait été, en plus, de la douceur, un sentiment de familiarité et la sensation d'être enfin complet. Malheureusement cela fut de courte durée. Ce ressenti lui avait rappeler Derek !

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la matinée, il avait fini par se lever et avait ranger le plus gros du loft. Mais épuisé par tant d'effort, il retourna dans le lit pour faire des recherches par chance il avait pris son ordinateur la veille. Il plongea dans les méandres d'internet pour arriver à trouver toutes sortes d'information sur les loup-garous. N'importe quelle info était bonne que se soit des légendes des conversations ou même des sites se disant « spécialisés ». Toutes choses pouvait avoir un intérêt lorsque l'on savait s'en servir.<p>

Il finit par tomber sur un site qui traitait des problèmes des loup-garous tel que leur loup, leur pouvoir, où leur vieille coutumes ancestrales. Ce site en particulier attira l'attention de Stiles, il abordait une vieille légende qui parlait « des compagnons ». Stiles lut ce passage en diagonale pour arriver plus vite à ce qui avait été plus intéressant. C'est à dire 3 lignes sur le contrôle et la prédominance du loup.

« Le loup est une partie intégrante du loup garou. Lorsqu'un humain est mordu, le loup qui est en lui manifeste sa présence par des pulsions incontrôlables. Pour les contrôlés, les lycanthropes ont différentes pratiques et croyance propre à la meute dans laquelle ils sont. Un loup de naissance, grandira en même temps que sont loup, les liens sont plus fort mais la barrière qui sépare le côté humain du côté animal est plus faible. Le contrôle varie selon la personne et le caractère.

Un loup-garou peut rejeter son animal mais cela ne se fera pas sans conséquences. Le loup garou perdra une partie de lui ce qui peut entraîner la folie chez certains sujets.

Le loup peut prendre le contrôle de l'homme s'il y a désaccord entre les deux ou mésententes. De ce fait, il peut devenir incontrôlable et très dangereux. Et si l'homme ne recrée pas les liens, il peut rester à jamais sous les traits de son animal…. »

Stiles n'alla pas plus loin dans sa lecture. Il venait de trouver se que Derek subissait, ainsi son loup voulait prendre le contrôle… Mais pourquoi ? Il appela Scott rapidement en espérant que celui ci décroche rapidement. Au bout de la 3 sonnerie, il décrocha.

- Allô !

- J'ai trouver pourquoi Derek est parti ! Tout colle avec son état!Hurla Stiles.

- Calme, mec ! Tu viens d'éclater mon tympan, je te signale ! Grogna Scott.

- Mais tu te rend compte, on va pouvoir le ramener !

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouver ?

- Ramène tes fesses de loup-garous chez moi, je te raconte tout là bas.

Il raccrocha et rangea ses affaires. Il mit son ordinateur en veille sans lire la suite du texte.

« Mais le sujet de discorde le plus courant, entre un humain et son loup, est le compagnon. Le loup trouve son lié plus rapidement que l'humain ce qui entraîne des tensions car l'homme rejettera ce que ressentira son loup. Ne point comprendre qu'il a des sentiments, il ressent juste un désir à combler et plus important que sa vie. L'humain devra accepter ses sentiments et s'approprier son compagnon. C'est un lien unique et indestructible. »

Avant de partir, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de défaire le sapin, si Derek trouvait encore le sapin lorsqu'il rentrerait Stiles ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Puis il décida de le laisser, tempi pour son dos au moins leur alpha verrait qu'ils pensent à lui même lorsqu'il est absent pendant longtemps.

Il vit même qu'il restait ses cadeaux sous le sapin, tout le monde avait acheter un petit présent pour Derek. Ils étaient vraiment tous impatient de le voir revenir….

Il se dépêcha de sortir du loft et rentra chez lui pour attendre Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à ceux qui me suivent bonnes fêtes à vous et à tout les autres bien entendu et un grand merci à Kamkam85, Miou-And-Zoe, IantoIsAlive, RoseDesChamps et Jessy21 pour les reviews.<strong>

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le milieu de chapitre x) j'ai écrit le début et la fin sans aucun soucis mais pour expliquer la soirée je n'avais absolument aucune idée, je l'ai écrit hier soir pour terminer le chapitre…. Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même j'ai réussi à l'intégrer à l'histoire ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire étant donné mes chapitres déjà écrit ( j'ai du les changer légèrement).**

**N'empêche, j'ai écrit 10 pages mines de rien xD. A samedi pour le suite tout le monde ^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Retrouvaille

**Bonjour à tous! Alors ce noël et ces cadeaux? A la hauteur de ce que vous aviez demandez? xD**

**Je me demande comment vous allez? ( Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles x) )**

**Mais bon c'est normal c'est les fêtes ^^**

**J'adore pendant que je publie ce chapitre je suis tombée sur un épisode de Teen Wolf ;-) coïncidence? bref après tous ça j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un minimum :-)**

**Bonne lecture :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8: Retrouvaille.<p>

Derek venait d'arriver et sorti de sa voiture pour voir sa sœur courir vers lui. Il était vraiment content de la voir étant donné que la dernière fois, elle avait failli frôler la mort. D'ailleurs, il devrait pensé à remercier Stiles pour avoir veillé sur elle, lors de leur poursuite dans l'hôpital avec la meute d'alpha. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé et heureuse d'être retournée au Mexique. « C'était sa nouvelle famille » selon elle. Elle n'avait pas tord, ils avaient pris soin d'elle pendant la période la plus noir de sa vie alors que son frère pensait les avoir tous perdu. Il s'était éloigné de sa ville d'origine pour ne pas sombrer et devenir incontrôlable.

Mais aujourd'hui, Cora allait parfaitement bien, elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et était pendue au cou de son frère.

- Salut Derek, comment tu vas ? Tu as fais bon voyage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'était tranquille, j'ai roulé assez vite donc je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même que tu venais, on aurais organisé une petite fête de bienvenue. Ça aurait permis de te présenter à la meute dans les règles.

- J'ai appelé ton alpha pour lui demander si ça le dérangeait qu'un bêtas d'une autre meute vienne sur son territoire et il a gentiment accepté de te faire la surprise. Se moqua Derek. Même si ça ne fait que 2 jours que je l'ai prévenue. J'ai fortement hésité à venir d'ailleurs ça doit faire près de trois semaine voir pas loin d'un mois que je suis en chemin. Expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu tout de suite ?

- Je devais semer la meute, Scott a organisé des recherches pour me ramener. Cependant le seul qui soit à même de me localiser n'est pas en état de le faire. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir car Scott n'a pas eu ses pouvoirs de vrai alpha pour rien.

- Tu aurais pu le mettre au courant tout simplement, tu ne crois pas ? Ça aurait éviter bien des problèmes. Dit-elle.

- Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi sage toi ? Rigola-t-il.

- Depuis que tu recommence à vivre, mon cher, te voir sourire est tellement rare. Trêve de rigolade, pourquoi es tu là ? Il y a bien une raison qui justifie ta venue ?

- Pourquoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon adorable petite sœur sans une raison valable ? Dit Derek avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sur que si. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Mais tu as forcément une raison pour venir aussi loin de chez toi.

- J'ai besoin de ton avis et de tes conseils sur un sujet très important. Reprit-il.

- Ma sagesse légendaire est-elle connue au delà des frontières ? Bon allez viens, je vais te présenter à la meute.

Cora tira Derek par le bras pour le faire rentrer dans une grande maison en bois blanc. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personne qui le regardaient avec méfiance mais lorsqu'ils remarquaient sa sœur, ils détournaient les yeux. Elle l'emmena au travers de différent couloir tout plus long et différent les uns que les autres. Il vit un sapin richement décoré de différentes couleur comme du rouge, du jaune et du bleu. Mais ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand salon assez moderne dans les tons blanc et marron et il fut arracher à sa contemplation. Cora lui lâcha la main et se dirigea vers un homme assez grand. Il était imposant, on sentait sa puissance dans toute la pièce et Derek, n'étant pas sur son territoire, se sentit vraiment petit mais il ne le montra pas. Il se posta devant le chef de meute et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, Derek Hale, le frère de Cora.

- Jeff Muñoz, son chef de meute. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous cause pas trop de problème ?

- Non ça va encore, même si j'avoue que parfois elle n'est pas facile à géré. Répondit Jeff en souriant.

* * *

><p>Scott raccrocha rapidement et roula jusqu'à chez lui. Il couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller voir Stiles mais quand il ouvrit la porte il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. D'où Stiles l'avait-il appelé ? De chez Derek ? Était-il rester jusqu'au matin au loft ? Stiles avait préciser chez lui ! Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Stiles chez lui et donc il ne s'était pas poser plus de question quand son meilleur ami lui avait donné rendez-vous.<p>

Scott repris sa moto et se rendit chez son meilleur ami. Il arriva et se remis à courir une fois encore vers la chambre de Stiles.

- C'est bon je suis là ! Raconte. Lança Scott en ouvrant la porte.

- Racontez quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit par téléphone. Je ne peux rien te préciser a par t'expliquer dans le détail comment j'ai fait pour aboutir à cette conclusion. En plus, je ne vais pas t'expliquer des recherches que j'ai mené en presque 10h. Même le résumé t'endormirait. Dit Stiles en s'étirant les bras.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais localiser Derek et savoir pourquoi il était parti ?

- Et bien comme tu le cherches ardemment la nuit sans te reposer et qu'en plus tu trimballes le bouclé et mini loup qui ont des têtes de zombies lorsqu'ils ne dorment pas. J'ai décidé d'abrégé tes souffrance mais surtout celle des bêtas. Et puis sa m'a permis de m'occuper un peu. Argumenta Stiles.

- Si tu le dit, donc peux tu me dire pourquoi il est parti?

- J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant! Je pense qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler son animal! Tu te souviens il s'en est pris à Isaac sans le vouloir!

- Oui je m'en souviens! Il y a une solution?

- Je ne sais pas, le site n'était pas très précis, je t'enverrais le lien comme ça tu verras par toi même.

- Donc c'est juste pour ton loisir personnel si je comprend bien, rien de personnel ? S'enquit Scott.

- Non, je m'inquiètes de ton état et Lydia m'a envoyé un message pour savoir si je pouvais me servir de mon talent pour vous empêcher de mourir dans les bois. Ironisa Stiles.

- D'accord, merci de ta sollicitude, je vais rentrer à la maison, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Scott.

- Pars devant, j'aimerais voir un peu mon père et le nourrir correctement avant qu'il ne devienne obèse à force de manger au fast-food du coin. Sourit-il.

- Pas de soucis mais au faite comment vas tu ?

- Bien, pourquoi cette question ? L'interrogea Stiles.

- Parce que tu as dormi comme une masse dans le lit de Derek, hier.

- Oh ça, tu aurais pu me réveiller !

- Non, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi une nuit entière… D'ailleurs si dormir chez Derek te fais du bien, tu pourrais aller chez lui le temps qu'il revienne !

Scott fini par sortir de la chambre, parti devant et rentra chez lui, il alla prendre sa douche et se mit à son bureau pour se mettre à travailler mais sa fatigue finit par l'emporter au pays des songes. Avec noël qui venait de passer et les recherches qui allait reprendre autant se reposer le plus possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comment trouvé vous les retrouvailles entre frère et sœur? Et les explications de Stiles ?<strong>

**Remerciements à RoseDesChamps, Jessy21 et CassieWright pour leur review ^^ ( peu de retour par rapport au chapitre précédent mais c'est normal xD )**

**Bonne année en avance à toutes et à tous et fêtez bien tous ça ;-) à dans une semaine.**


	10. Chapter 9: Peur subite

**Bonjour à tous! Et Bonne et heureuse année à tout le monde, bonne santé et tous ce que vous souhaitez x)**

**J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous allez encore bien profitez de ce dernier week-end de repos bien mériter.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. L'histoire avance doucement mais il ne reste plus beaucoup à attendre pour voir le retour de notre loup grincheux adoré xD**

**Je suis vraiment désolé, j'adore faire languir le monde ^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9: Peur subite<p>

Lydia sortit de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle sonna et attendit que le propriétaire vienne lui ouvrir ce qui pris près de 5 bonne minutes.

- Tu comptais me faire mourir derrière ta porte d'entrée ? Lança Lydia.

- Non, ce n'était pas mon intention, j'étais dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas l'habitude des gens qui sonne à la porte.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui après être rentré à l'intérieur.

- Que ce soit Scott ou Derek, lorsqu'ils viennent, il passe par la fenêtre.

- Tu me vois sérieusement passé par ta fenêtre ? Moi ! S'énerva Lydia.

- Non, pas du tout ma belle vénitienne, mais ça serait pas mal. Tu veux essayé ? Rigola Stiles.

Il avait senti Lydia fulminé derrière lui lorsqu'il se rendait dans le salon et il avait eu raison de s'écarter. Elle avait tenté de l'assommer avec son sac à main.

- Tu tentes de m'achever, c'est ça ? Dis le tout de suite si tu veux ma mort, je me laisserais dépérir.

- Mais non, je veux juste te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, Monsieur Renard. Sourit Lydia.

-Ouch ! Fit Stiles. Ça, ça fait mal. Tu as brisé mon petit cœur fragile, très chère. Venant de toi, c'est vraiment pas sympa.

- Désolé, mais tu l'as cherché, alors ces recherches ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Elles ont abouties, et le résultat a déjà été transmis à Scott, colonel. Dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Repos soldat ! Vous avez bien accomplis votre mission.

Stiles se détendit et alla s'asseoir dans le divan suivi de la jeune fille. Il lui raconta ses recherches et il finirent par parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

><p>John venait d'aller voir Mélissa Mccall à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils.Même l'avoir vu quelque heure à la fête au loft ne l'avait pas rassuré. Stiles s'était quand même endormi rapidement et tôt en plus de ça. Le lycée l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir où était l'adolescent et son père répondait qu'il était malade. Les vacances de fin d'années allait lui accorder un peu de repos vis à vis de l'école.<p>

Ces dernier temps, Stiles restait chez Scott pour éviter qu'il ne se renferme sur lui même mais John commençait à se sentir seul dans sa grande maison vide.

Mélissa l'avait bien rassuré, Stiles allait un peu mieux même s'il n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme. Il ne dormait toujours pas mais Scott le détournai de son enfermement quotidien d'avant.

Le shérif pris la direction de chez lui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant sa maison il aperçu de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il sorti de son véhicule et sorti son arme, avança doucement vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Il rentra en marchant silencieusement, il arriva près de la porte du salon et il vit deux ombres.

- Levez les mains bien en évidence ! Cria-t-il en se postant à l'entrée de la pièce.

Stiles et Lydia sursautèrent dans un même mouvement.

- Papa !? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hurla Stiles.

- J'ai vu de la lumière à l'intérieur et je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. Tu n'est pas censé être chez les McCall ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si, bien sur, mais ça fait quelque jour qu'on ne sais pas vu en dehors de la fête et je voulais un peu rester avec toi. Dit-il en sentant son cœur ralentir.

- D'accord, mais normalement tu es dans ta chambre, pas dans le salon. S'étonna le shérif.

- Je sais, mais on parlais avec Lydia et puis entre nous je suis aller chez Scott parce que tu t'inquiétais de me voir tout le temps enfermé entre les 4 murs d'en haut.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé un peu de ta bonne humeur, et que ton état s'améliore légèrement. C'est due à quoi en particulier ?

- Le fait de te revoir. Souri Stiles.

- Bon je vais vous laissez, moi, pour vos émouvantes retrouvailles père-fils. Dit Lydia en se levant.

- Mais non tu peux rester manger si tu veux, hein P'pa ?

- Bien sur, c'est pizza aujourd'hui, il y en a dans la voiture, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sortir.

- Je vais les chercher ! Dit Stiles en courant.

Il sorti de la maison en laissant sa meilleure amie avec son père.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est ici ?

- Je pense qu'il est là depuis ce matin mais il n'a pas chaumé. Il a réussi à localiser Derek et à trouver des informations précieuse en juste une journée alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine que Scott et la meute quadrille le pays jusqu'à la frontière. Annonça Lydia.

- Est ce qu'il va mieux ? Je ne le vois pas souvent donc je n'arrive pas à savoir si son état s'améliore.

- Il recommence à sourire, à s'intéresser à ses recherches par contre selon Scott, il dors toujours aussi mal. C'était exceptionnel hier au loft. Il veut éviter que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui.

La porte d'entrée se referma et Stiles revint dans le salon avec 3 boites de pizza dans les bras.

- Dit papa, ne profite pas que je ne sois pas là pour manger n'importe quoi !

- Je n'en profite pas, je fais des réserves pour quand tu reviendras. Rigola le shérif.

- Je vais vous laisser tout les deux, Jackson doit m'appeler ce soir. Dit Lydia en prenant ses affaires.

- Tu as toujours des nouvelles de lui ?

- Oui, il m'appelle quelque fois, bon à plus tard Stiles et merci pour l'invitation shérif.

Lydia sortit de la maison et rentra chez elle.

- Alors, il paraît que tu as réussi à localiser Derek Hale ? Lança son père.

Cette question permit à son fils de parler sans discontinuer sur ses recherches et de se vanter de sa victoire. Ça faisait du bien de revoir son fils intarissable, cela le rassurait. Stiles redevenait peu à peu hyperactif, bavard, sarcastique et souriant. Même s'il ne dormait toujours pas, il lui semblait que le pire était passé.

* * *

><p>Scott se réveilla au milieu de la nuit,il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu sur sa chaise de bureau et qu'il devait sûrement avoir des traces de feuilles sur sa joue. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et sur ses cours en plus. Il se leva et alla se mettre dans son lit, une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça lui ferait vraiment le plus grand bien. Il se rendormit en moins de 5 min.<p>

Il reprendrait les fouilles demain et vu qu'il savait où était leur alpha, il pouvait avoir une nuit tranquille.

* * *

><p>- Alors grand frère, pas trop perdu ? loin de ton territoire.<p>

- Non, sa va, même si la meute me manque et puis je me demande s'ils ne créent pas trop de problème.

- T'inquiète, ils sont grands, ils savent se géré les uns les autres.

- Justement non, pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'être surtout un baby-sitter des fois. Souri Derek.

- Ouah, un sourire ! Tu viens de sourire ! Recommence ! Rigola Cora.

- Laisse moi tranquille, ça m'arrive de sourire c'est juste qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent pour que tu le remarques.

- Bon au lieu de te taquiner, passons aux choses sérieuse ! Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de quoi, je vais essayer de t'aider du mieux que je peux. Dit-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouah, je viens de me rendre compte que les révélations vont vite arrivées XD du moins quelque unes ^^<strong>

**Alors ce chapitre? J'avoue qu'il est un peux simple mais je voulais laisser les perso respirer un moment...**

**Je viens de réfléchir au nombre de chapitre que je pense écrire et je me rends compte que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée x) Tempi ça vous fera une surprise mais je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire intégralement! Promis!**

**En tous cas un grand merci à IantoIsAlive, RoseDesChamps, Kamkam85 et CassieWright pour leur review mais aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et je pense à tout les autres qui ne font que passer x) vous êtes important aussi d'une certaine façon je trouve ^^**

**Donc à la semaine prochaine, bonne fin de vac's et bonne reprise à tous :-)**


	11. Chapter 10: Départ et aveux

**Bonjour tout le monde, je me demande comment c'est passer votre semaine? Pas trop fatigué?**

**Moi j'avoue que les partiels m'ont achevé mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti quant aux évènements qui ce sont passer cette semaine!**

**Je ne dirais que trois mots pour illustrer ce que j'ai ressenti car je ne sais pas l'expliquer: JE SUIS CHARLIE!**

**Je soutiens toute les familles et les proches qui se sont retrouvés au milieu de ce drame.**

**J'ai hésité à publier un moment mais je ne voulais rien changer à mes habitudes donc je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10: Départ et aveux<p>

Scott fini par se réveiller vers 9h du matin. C'était vendredi et il était très très en retard. Il laisserait Isaac, Liam et les autres tranquille et s'occuperait lui même d'aller chercher Derek. Il prendrait sa moto et partirai en début d'après-midi, l'essence allait le ruiner rapidement mais il fallait absolument ramener Derek.

Pour Stiles, c'était impératif et la meute avait un grand besoin de son chef. Il espérait arriver le lendemain matin avec peut-être juste un arrêt pour dormir. Il mettrait un mot pour sa mère et enverrait un message à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir.

* * *

><p>Stiles était rester dormir chez lui, il n'avait pas eu la force de partir et de rentrer chez Scott surtout après l'excellente soirée qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son paternel.<p>

Son père lui avait manqué, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer. Et puis s'il n'était pas là pour surveiller ce que mangeait son père, il fallait bien avouer que ce serait une catastrophe.

Il se réveilla tôt se matin là mais ne voulait pas partir sans attendre le réveil du Shérif. Il se remit à faire des recherches par rapport à la meute de Cora. Tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver serait peut-être utile.

* * *

><p>- J'ai un problème, un gros problème. Sortit Derek. Et c'est vraiment très important.<p>

Il était parti se promener avec sa sœur sur le territoire de la meute pour éviter d'être entouré et entendu par tout les loup-garou qui occupaient la maison.

- Je t'écoute, vas si ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol.

- Je ne contrôle plus mon loup. Lâcha t-il dans un souffle comme s'il se sentait honteux.

- C'est à dire je ne comprend pas, précise.

- Il m'arrive de sortir mes griffes sans le vouloir où alors que mes yeux changent de couleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui cause cette perte de contrôle.

- C'est tout ce qui t'arrive ? Bizarrement je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout. Cora regardait son frère suspicieusement. Je ne te jugerais pas quoi que tu me dises, tu le sais bien ?

- Oui je le sais, je te connais mais je ne sais pas très bien moi même ce qu'il m'arrive alors j'ai du mal de mettre des mots la dessus.

Derek prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait en lui et avec son animal mais aussi avec Stiles. Il essaya d'organiser ses idées et déblatéra tout d'une traite.

- Je m'énerve beaucoup plus facilement, l'autre jour j'ai envoyé Isaac dans une voiture. Mon loup grogne en présence des gens et me tiraille de l'intérieur, il veut sortir en permanence. Mais il y a aussi les problèmes avec Stiles, il paraît qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il ne dors pas et je ne peux rien pour lui. Je perd de plus en plus ma lucidité mais si je croise la meute j'arrive à légèrement me calmer mais c'est plus fort avec Stiles, quand je le vois, lui, j'arrive à reprendre mon calme instantanément. Et mon loup semble l'apprécier, chaque fois que je pense à Stiles, il se calme et reste coucher dans son coin. Et puis, il y a la meute qui ne cesse de me harceler sur l'aide que je pourrais apporter à cet ados sarcastique qui ne m'écoute jamais. Comment ils veulent que je l'aide alors que je n'arrive pas à m'aider moi même ? Et puis à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'agresser et de le menacer. C'est bizarre aussi, chaque fois que je le vois, je sens que je me porte mieux, mon humeur s'améliore et j'arrive à garder le contrôle beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un coup et sa sœur n'en revenait pas. Mais à quel point son frère était-il idiot ? Elle riait intérieurement car il n'était pas arriver à comprendre tout seul et il avait été obligé de venir jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle lui explique. Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Derek fonctionnait à plein régime et il continuait de réfléchir, il n'avait pas fini.

- En plus mon cœur bas plus vite quand je le vois ce crétin hyperactif ! Et puis, il m'arrive d'aller chez lui l'observer dormir la nuit ou alors d'aller au lycée pour juste l'apercevoir quelque seconde. C'est fou ce que c'est reposant de ne pas l'entendre déblatérer tout le temps. Et il ressemble à un ange lorsqu'il dort et puis je me sens vraiment bizarre quand je pense à lui mais je ne pense pas que je sois malade et…

- Stop j'ai compris ! Calme toi Derek ! Je vois où est le problème et je crois que je connais la solution mais arrête de réfléchir et pars pitié tait toi 30 seconde tu deviens comme Stiles. A croire qu'il déteint sur toi. Tenta-t-elle de calmer son frère.

Et puis sans crier gare, elle se mit en rire franchement, elle était littéralement morte de rire et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- Merci de ton soutien Cora ! Il me semblait que tu ne me jugerais pas. Bouda Derek.

Elle finit par réussir à arrêter de rire et se reprit même si c'était dure surtout si son frère ce mettait à bouder comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

- Je ne te juge pas c'est juste que tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point ton problème est simple dans un sens. Il ne demande pas ma science en particulier mais celui de n'importe qu'elle fille qui aurait pu te faire l'analyse. Reprit elle en riant.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-il en tombant assis à côté d'elle.

* * *

><p>Scott venait de partir de chez lui et avait écrit un mot pour sa mère qu'il avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Très simple et concis.<p>

« Maman, Je suis parti chercher Derek, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisou, je t'aime, Scott. »

Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas paniquer. Le shérif et elle connaissait peut être la situation surnaturelle des événements mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de toujours s'inquiéter pour leur enfants et pour tout les membres de la meute en général.

Cela faisait déjà 2h qu'il avait pris la route, il avait aussi pensé à prévenir Stiles pour qu'il soit au courant et pour qu'il puisse géré un temps soi peu la meute en l'absence des deux alpha. Scott avait confiance en son meilleur ami, même si celui ci était humain ,il avait toujours été d'un grand secours et il était loin d'être un poids mort. Après, il s'était assuré que la pleine lune n'était pas pour dans les jours prochains car alors il ne serait jamais partis. Il avait confiance en Stiles mais pas pour maîtriser des jeunes loup-garous incontrôlable. Il se rappelais très bien des menottes ou même des chaînes et aucune de ses solutions n'avait fonctionner.

Même s'il avait réussi un minimum avec Liam, ce dernier avait encore du mal à croire qu'il soit à l'origine du contrôle qu'il avait exercer sur sa transformation. Et de son doute, subsistait des pleines lune où il devait être étroitement surveillé.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait répondu à son sms. Il se doutait que Scott ne resterait pas à Beacon Hills tranquillement avec une information aussi précieuse dans les mains. Ce qui l'étonnait pas contre c'était que son meilleur ami ne soit pas parti directement après l'avoir reçu car généralement Scott se dépêchait toujours de tout régler.<p>

Son père s'était levé il y a 2h de sa et Stiles lui avait cuisiné une poêlée de légumes pour le faire revenir à la diète mais il savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez Mélissa le shérif reprendrait ses mauvaises habitude. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez Scott, histoire de l'attendre chez lui et d'avoir les détails sans attendre.

- P'pa, je retourne chez Scott aujourd'hui, je reviendrais définitivement à la maison quand il sera rentrer du Mexique.

- D'accord, dit bonjour à Mélissa de ma part et prend soin de toi. Oh j'allais oublier, Dors, c'est un ordre.

- Bien essayer shérif mais votre autorité ne prend pas avec moi. Rigola Stiles. A bientôt et ne te nourris pas de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Euh, je fais ce que je veux quand même et ton autorité tu sais ce que j'en fais, tu es le fils je te rappelle.

- Oui, oui, bon j'y vais à plus tard. Dit-il en sortant.

Il arriva chez les McCall, sorti de sa jeep et pris ses affaires. Il entra dans la maison et trouva Mélissa assise à la table de la cuisine avec un mot dans les mains.

- Bonjour Mélissa.

- Bonjour Stiles, est ce que je dois m'inquiéter du voyage de Scott au Mexique ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, il ne lui arrivera rien, il est juste parti chercher Derek. Rassura Stiles.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est majeur et s'il est parti c'est pour une bonne raison ?

- Je suppose mais en sont absence c'est Scott qui est responsable des bêtas et ils commencent à s'impatienter. Mais il doit avoir autre chose en tête pour s'acharner autant et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Stiles monta dans la chambre de Scott, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir encore au départ de Derek. Il était sur qu'il lui manquait des informations.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Pas trop déçu j'espère? Qu'en pensez vous? <strong>

**J'ai remarqué qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance donc il faut que je me remette ardemment à l'écriture de la suite mais je ne pense pas que cela causera des problèmes pour vous, donc ne vous inquiétez pas je vais régler ce retard.**

**Un grand merci à Miou-And-Zoe, RoseDesChamps, CassieWright, P'titeOmega et Jessy21 pour leur review! Bien entendu je n'oublie pas ce qui m'ajoute dans leur favoris merci à vous aussi.**

**Bon week-end à la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Chapter 11:Désillusion brisée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^**

**Bonne nouvelle! J'ai repris l'écriture de la suite donc comme je l'avais dit aucun problème pour vous x)**

**Allez je vous laisse lire le chapitre tranquillement ;-)**

**A tout de suite :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11: Désillusion brisée<p>

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Arrête tes conneries, ça ne peut pas être sa ! S'emporta Derek

- Si, je t'assure que c'est aussi simple. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu devrais réapprendre à contrôler ton loup ? Il ne fait que réclamer ce qu'il veut et tu l'empêche de l'obtenir. Dit-elle pour finir de le convaincre.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, pas lui ! De toute les personnes que je côtoie, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Souffla-t-il la tête dans les mains.

- Écoute ,tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en plus c'est un phénomène très rare. Ne le rejette pas parce que tu perdrais le contrôle totale de ton animal.

- Mais pourquoi lui ?

- il te résiste, il a un caractère fort et c'est ce qui plaît à ton loup. Il est loyal et ton animal veux quelqu'un qui restera avec lui pour toujours. Ce sera pour la vie Derek, tu n'auras plus la possibilité de choisir. Tu le rejettes, c'est pour sa que tu perd la maîtrise de toi même. Ton loup le veux, lui et il ne vois que lui. C'est ton compagnon, il faudra que tu t'y fasse. Bizarrement, je trouve que vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi mon loup l'a choisi lui, je l'ai toujours trouvé agaçant. Dit-il désespérément.

- Son odeur a dut l'attirer. As-tu déjà été proche de lui ? Physiquement s'entend. Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, certaine fois. Il releva la tête.

- Son odeur a pu l'exciter et augmenter son intérêt, le fait qu'il te résiste aussi. De plus, il ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui te ressemble mais une personne qui te complète et Stiles est aussi différent de toi que le jour et la nuit. N'oublie pas un point essentiel, ce que le loup veut, il l'obtient. Et si tu continue de résister, il va prendre totalement le contrôle.

- Ce que tu essaye de me faire comprendre gentiment, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis désolés Derek, mais d'un autre côté, dit toi que tu as trouver ta moitié et que lorsque vous serez en parfaite symbiose tu auras trouver le bonheur ultime. Stiles devra s'y habituer lui aussi. Il faudra que je demande certaine chose à la meute, certaine précision.

- Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il surpris.

- Parce que Stiles pourrait avoir a subir quelques changements. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Cora se leva prête à rentrer au manoir lorsqu'elle entendit son frère se parler à lui même.

- Alors comme ça tu es tombé amoureux de lui bestiole débile ! S'énerva Derek.

- Derek ! Ne t'en prend pas à lui, en plus tu te trompes. Ton loup n'éprouve que du désir brut purement animal, c'est toi qui ressent les sentiments.

- Ne reporte pas la faute sur moi, cet animal sans cervelle y est pour quelque chose dans tout ce bordel.

- Fait attention, si tu le rejette, ça n'arrangera rien. Le mit-elle en garde.

Et elle s'en alla. Elle préférait le laisser réfléchir seul dans son coin, il avait toujours été plus ou moins solitaire et a juste titre mais il n'aurait plus le loisir de vouloir vivre loin de Stiles. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit arriver jusqu'ici sans être dans un état lamentable quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, elle en doutait.

Derek était rester en arrière et continuais d'houspiller son animal, mais rien de grave il avait l'habitude de la mauvaise humeur de son hôte. Son maître avait seulement oublié toute les nuits où il allait observer le fils du shérif dormir et ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait Derek dans ces moments là, il le laissait faire.

Derek se leva d'un coup, attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire un tronc d'arbre de taille moyenne, et le lança de toute ces forces le plus loin possible,il se mit à hurler de fureur.

Scott était parti depuis quelque heure déjà, il avait fait un arrêt pour faire le plein d'essence. Il en avait profiter pour lire ses messages aussi. Il avait un appel en absence de sa mère et 2 messages de Stiles.

« Salut, mec, alors ce voyage ? Toujours pas passer la frontière ? » Cela faisait déjà 3h qu'il l'avait reçu.

Entre temps sa mère l'avait appelé et ensuite venait le second message de son meilleur ami.

« Alors, tu en es où ? Au faite, appel Mélissa, elle s'inquiète beaucoup ! » Il datait d'il y a 45 minutes.

Il pris la peine de répondre à Stiles et il envoya une réponse à sa mère. Il avait passé la frontière Mexicaine depuis presqu'une heure. Il était bientôt arrivé près de la réserve naturelle, il devait lui rester moins de 2h de route.

Il repartis et roula le reste du trajet sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il fut à 30 minutes de la réserve, Scott entendit un hurlement, il reconnu tout de suite celui de Derek. Il senti toute la colère qui transparaissait et préféra accélérer. Il arriva au abords du territoire, gara sa moto et se mit à courir en direction de son alpha.

Il se fit arrêter par un groupe de 4 loup-garous, Il se remit sur deux jambes et attendit. L'un des hommes fini par prendre la parole.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda-t-il hargneux, les crocs sortis.

Scott réfléchis, il ne devait pas se mettre en position de soumission sinon ils l'attaqueraient mais il devait aussi faire attention à sa posture pour ne pas paraître trop sur de lui.

- je m'appelle Scott McCall, je viens de Beacon Hills, je suis un bêtas de la meute de Derek Hale qui est le frère de Cora.

- McCall ? Réfléchit-il. Le vrai Alpha ?

- Oui !

- Que viens-tu faire sur notre territoire Scott McCall, bêtas de Derek Hale ?

- Je viens chercher mon alpha, notre meute en a besoin.

- Et pourquoi courrais-tu ?

- Je l'ai entendu hurler.

Jugeant ces réponses acceptables et le fait qu'il n'aie pas l'air menaçant, l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena au manoir pour qu'il rencontre son chef.

* * *

><p>Isaac et Liam se demandait quoi faire de leur journée. C'était le week-end, leur alpha était introuvable et Scott était partie le chercher au Mexique. Lydia était assise non loin d'eux et ils attendait tous patiemment que Stiles arrive. Scott les avait prévenus que Stiles prenait la relève pendant leur absence et il leur avait envoyé un message pour une réunion au loft de Derek.<p>

Il venait d'arriver et savait qu'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur mais il doutait de s'est capacité à se faire obéir en l'absence de Scott et Derek. Il finit par monter et entra dans la loft.

- Salut tout le monde, comment allez vous ?

- On se demandais quand tu arriverais ! Lança Lydia.

- Ou plutôt quand tu monterais ! Rectifia Isaac.

- Désolés pour l'attente mes toutous, je sais que la patience c'est pas votre truc. Nargua-t-il Isaac. Bon pour aujourd'hui, j'ai prévue un petit entraînement pour éviter que vous ne vous encroûtiez et que Derek ne vous tue pour la remise à niveau quand il reviendra. Je sais, ne me remerciez pas de prendre soin de vous. Au faite, Kira n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

- Non, pas encore. Sa mère veut continuer à l'entraîner un peu pour qu'elle puisse développer toute ses queux et contrôler la foudre et elle n'avait l'autorisation que pour le jour de noël. Répondit Liam.

- Juste comme ça, qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ? Demanda Lydia.

- Tu vas m'aider à les entraîner bien sur ! Je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à leur niveau de muscle mais aussi à leur niveau d'intelligence. Je diffère un peu de Derek sur ce point et comme tu es la plus intelligente, j'avais besoin de tes services. Seulement si tu es d'accord bien entendu ?

- Ça marche, je te suis, mais ça aurait été plus probant avec Scott tu t'en doute ? Étant donné que c'est lui le plus nul en cours, c'est lui qui aurait le plus besoin de mes services de génie.

- On est d'accord. Se marra-t-il. Mais c'est deux là on quelque problème avec le lycée depuis leur passage en mode lycanthrope alors ça ne pourra pas leur faire de mal.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un des chapitres que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire xD bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez? Si vous vous attendiez à la réaction de Derek? Mais y aura -t-il des conséquences?<strong>

**Par contre pouvez vous me dire ce que je dois amélioré, s'il y a des changements à faire? parce que j'ai un peu l'impression que votre intérêt s'essouffle... Mais il se peut que se soit mon imagination x)**

**Cela n'empêche que je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début pour certain ^^ c'est à dire RoseDesChamps, IantoIsAlive, P'titeOmega, Criminals-Minds et CassieWright. Vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et me donne aussi des idées pour la suite ^^ **

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui mette la fic dans leur favori :-) Même si j'aimerais que vous mettiez une review ( ce n'est pas une obligation x) je pense à vous quand même)**

**A la semaine prochaine :-)**


	13. Chapter 12: Contestation

**Coucou tout le monde! Pas trop longue cette semaine? Perso rien ne va depuis la rentrée x) mais bon tempi on fais avec** ^^

**Je rassure tout le monde Derek va vraiment finir par rentrer xD j'avoue que ça peut paraître long mais je ne voyais pas comment mettre en place l'histoire sans raconter tout cela. Bref plus que 2 chapitre à attendre pour le retour de notre sourwolf préféré :-)**

**Donc je vous demande de faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience et le moment ou il sera de retour à Beacon Hills sera libérateur pour tout le monde y compris moi x)**

**Je remercie aussi tout les non-reviewer qui m'ont rassuré alors que ce n'est pas dans leur habitude cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir et bien sur les habitué sont eux aussi remercié mais je fais la citation des noms en bas comme toujours :-D**

**A tout de suite...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12: Contestation<p>

L'entraînement avait commencé, Stiles se rappelait de certain enchaînement que Derek utilisait ce qui lui permettait d'avoir cette musculature juste sublime, bandante et qui le rendait trop sexy. C'était un mec très bi…. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place et se rendit compte que Liam le regardait depuis un petit moment.

- Un problème mini-loup ? Tu veux ma photo ou tu attend gentiment que je te donne encore du travail ? S'emporta Stiles qui était gêné et qui se sentait rougir.

Liam se détourna sans répondre et se remit au travail. Il en avait marre de venir au loft pour subir un entraînement que Derek et Scott trouveraient inadapté. De la gym et du soutien scolaire voilà ce que c'était, cela n'avait rien d'un entraînement pour loup-garous ! Il fulminait intérieurement mais ne disait rien pour l'instant.

Certes ils l'avaient intégrés et tous bien accepté dans la meute. Même ce petit truc d'intégration qu'ils avaient fait à noël l'avait amusé et lui avait prouvé qu'il comptait pour le groupe. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait être Stiles qui était en charge de la meute en l'absence des 2 alphas.

Lorsque l'entraînement fut terminé, il prit ses affaires et partis sans un mot.

Le groupe le regarda partir mais tous restèrent en arrière.

- On peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Stiles.

- Bonne question ! Souffla Ethan qui fixait toujours l'endroit où avait disparut Liam.

- Je vais aller le voir et lui parler. Dit Lydia en se levant.

Stiles l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras.

- Non, n'y vas pas ! Il vaut mieux le laisser pour aujourd'hui. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille lui parler. Tiens Isaac, vas si ! Tu t'entend bien avec lui et il t'écoute.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ?

- C'est à toi qu'il parle le plus en dehors de Scott et il te fais confiance. Je ne peux pas y aller, il ne m'aime pas vraiment et pense que je ne mérite pas d'être avec vous…

- Oui mais il se trompe ! Bref, Isaac vas si, s'il te plaît ! Ordonna Lydia.

* * *

><p>Scott venait d'arriver devant le manoir de la meute de Cora. Les loups qui l'accompagnait restaient distant pour ne pas mélanger l'odeur des deux meutes. Cela pourrait créer certaine tensions si certain loup sentait le mélange. Mais Scott n'y fit pas attention, c'était normal que les meutes se méfient les unes des autres.<p>

Il avançait sans se poser de question en regardant partout autour de lui. Il essayait aussi de repérer l'odeur de Derek qui s'éloignait peu à peu de lui mais il s'en formalisa pas. Il avait senti que les personnes qui le conduisait dans l'immense maison n'était pas hostile bien qu'elles le regardait avec suspicion. Bizarrement, il ne rencontra aucune autre personne dans le manoir.

Il pensa à Stiles, il lui avait laissé la direction de la meute. Il avait une confiance infaillible en son frère de cœur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété pour ses amis. Il pensa surtout à Liam qui avait du mal avec une autorité autre que la sienne et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne fasse pas le difficile pendant son absence.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à destination. Les loups qui le guidait s'était arrêté et n'ayant pas pu s'arrêter avant, il leur rentra dedans.

- Oh arrête toi là ! Je vais parler au chef. Et surtout reste tranquille ! Lança l'homme de façon agressive.

- Bien sur, pas de problème.

L'homme entra en le laissant seul avec les 3 autres. Ils se regardaient tous comme si il allait leur sauté dessus et les égorgé d'un coup de griffe expert. C'était assez étonnant surtout que Scott n'osait pas bouger un poil. Tous ces loup-garous plus grand, plus vieux et plus fort l'impressionnait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard que la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer l'homme qui était partie plus tôt.

- Tu peux entrer ! Dit-il. Le chef accepte de te voir mais je te préviens, tu fais un geste déplacé et tu sera mort avant d'avoir toucher le sol….

Scott avala sa salive bruyamment. Il avança lentement et passa devant le groupe, suivi par la personne qui lui promettait une mort rapide mais non sans douleur. Ça il le devinait tout seul.

La porte se referma derrière eux et il se retrouva devant le chef de meute.

- Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

- J'avoue que tu m'intrigue légèrement, Scott. Je me présente, je suis…

- Jeff ! Je sais ! Désolé, j'ai un très bon ami qui est brillant pour les recherches. Coupa-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui ! Je savais aussi que l'un de vous ne tarderais pas à venir ici.

Scott, cette fois, attendit qu'on l'autorise à parler. Il ne devait pas paraître trop effronté sinon il risquait d'énerver l'alpha qui se tenait devant lui. Surtout que tous son corps lui soufflait de se soumettre, même s'il était un vrai alpha, il ne réclamait pas le pouvoir.

- Tu es venu chercher Derek si je ne me trompe pas ! C'est aussi pour ça que tu es arrivé impoliment sur mes terres en y pénétrant par la forêt ! Lança Jeff.

Son charisme et son pouvoir prenait toute la place et faisait se terrer tout le monde dans la pièce, c'est à dire lui et son accompagnateur qui était déjà à genoux.

- C'est assez étonnant de voir que tu ne courbe pas l'échine malgré ce que je déploie comme puissance.

- Je le ressent mais vous n'êtes pas mon alpha ! Ce qui explique que je peux y résister plus facilement. Annonça Scott.

Jeff éclata de rire mais se reprit bien vite devant le regard légèrement réprobateur de son propre bêta.

- Désolé, mais tous me dise que tu es impressionnant et que tu représente une menace pour la meute alors que, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vois qu'un adolescent avec un très grand caractère. Certes tu es puissant mais tant que tu ne veux pas être un alpha, la menace est minime. Même pour moi.

- Je ne viens pas pour votre poste. Dit-il outré. Je suis venue pour ramener Derek !

- Je le sais, mais mes conseillers en doutais. Ils se méfient de tout les étrangers. Sourit-il. Surtout qu'ils ne veulent aucun allié et préfèrent rester terrer sans voir personne. Je commence à me lasser de cette vision des choses et Cora m'a expliqué comment vous viviez. Cela m'intrigue !

- Ça vous intrigue ? Comment ça ?

Jeff alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et invita Scott à se mettre l'aise. Il prit place dans un fauteuil non loin du bureau.

* * *

><p>Liam venait d'arriver chez lui, il lança son sac dans un coin pour ensuite s'étendre violemment sur son lit.<p>

Non, mais pour qui se prenait cet humain exaspérant et sans pouvoir ! Il leur donnait des ordres à tous sans penser qu'il pouvait se faire terrasser par chacun d'eux ! Et tous les autres…. Cette bande de soumis ! Mon dieu que cela l'énervait. Il priait pour le retour rapide de Boyd et d'Erica.

Ces deux là étaient parti quelque temps pour s'éloigner des catastrophes surnaturelle de Beacon Hills et avaient promis de revenir, mais qu'il ne fallait les contacter sous aucun prétexte. Seul Derek avait leur numéro de toute façon, même pour noël personne n'avait su les contacter. Stiles avait bien essayé de les localiser mais rien, aucune piste.

Il était persuadé que s'ils avaient été présent, ils auraient pensé comme lui ou au moins Erica. Il finit par s'endormir à force de trop pensé.

* * *

><p>Derek courrait à en perdre haleine dans les bois de la meute de sa sœur. Il avait entendu Scott mais son état d'énervement ne retombait pas, il fallait qu'il se calme et vite, sinon il finirai par rejeter son loup sans le vouloir...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue que dans mon esprit je vois beaucoup un Derek déchainé xD mais pour moi c'est un électron libre avec une volonté qui se veut assez solitaire et je le vois bien s'en prendre au gens pour trouver un fautif pour une erreur qui est la sienne x)<strong>

**Un grand merci à Fansterek, Machiik, RoseDesChamps, CaptainSardine, Criminals-Minds, et P'titeOmega pour leur review, message et à tout les autres.**

**Bonne semaine à vous et à samedi prochain ^^**


	14. Chapter 13: Inquiétude et compromis

**Coucou tous le monde? Alors pas trop impatient? Moi si je suis impatiente de publier ce chapitre xD pour arriver plus vite au 14 ^^**

**Par contre dans celui ci, Je mélange à ma sauce Teen wolf mais ça se remarque vraiment à partir d'ici je pense. Erica et Boyd se sont enfuit sur les ordres de Derek donc ils ne sont pas mort dans ma fic. Derek n'a tué personne. A par ce petit changement, la saison 3a se déroule normalement je crois xD**

**Bref j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez! Le prochain chapitre sera... Oh et puis non je vous le dit pas xD**

**Profitez bien de la lecture de celui ci on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13: Inquiétude et compromis<p>

Boyd et Erica se cachaient depuis plusieurs mois dans un appartement que détenait la famille de la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle de personne, même plus de Derek. Cela commençaient à les inquiété sérieusement.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait contacter Derek ? Demanda Boyd.

- Non, je ne pense pas. N'oublie pas que c'est nous qui leur avons demander de ne pas nous contacter ! Éructa-t-elle.

- Oui, mais Derek nous envoyait un message toute les semaines pour prendre des nouvelles. Et là, ça doit faire presque 3 semaines que l'on a rien reçu !

- Ok, je veux bien reconnaître que c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut s'inquiété. Derek est un loup solitaire et grincheux, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'à un moment donné il oublie un message ou l'autre.

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais on peux l'appeler s'il te plaît ?

Erica pris le téléphone et le donna à Boyd qui le rattrapa d'une main.

- Vas si appel, je t'en pris ! Lança-t-elle.

Il composa le numéro de leur alpha et attendit.

Depuis le passage de Jackson en Kanima, ils étaient partis se réfugié loin sur les ordres de Derek mais leur alpha leur avait quand même raconter les déroulements avec la meute adverse et le Nogitsune.

Au bout de quelque sonnerie, il tombât sur la messagerie. Il décida de raccrocher et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Il ne répond pas ! S'inquiéta Boyd.

- Et alors, il est peut être occupé.

- Il faudrait rentrer, il doit se passer quelque chose…

* * *

><p>Scott parlait depuis un bon moment avec Jeff mais il ne voyait toujours pas où le chef voulait en venir.<p>

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas subtil et j'ai encore moins les capacités de réflexion de mon meilleur ami alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous voulez ça serait plus facile. Tenta Scott. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez des volonté de changement quant au fonctionnement de votre meute mais je ne vois pas ce que vous chercher.

- Je vais être bref dans ce cas ! Souri Jeff. Je voudrais créer une alliance entre nos meutes. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Derek car c'est lui qui prend les décisions mais avoir l'appuie d'un de ses bétas et le plus puissant d'entre eux, ce n'est pas anodin.

- Oh…. D'accord. Souffla Scott. J'en parlerai à Derek si vous voulez mais je ne lui forcerai pas la main en lui exposant mon avis, c'est lui l'alpha ! Même s'il est à l'écoute.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaitais de ta part, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je pense que nous t'avons assez retenu, tu peux aller le chercher, il est dans la forêt. Il parlait avec sa sœur.

Scott se leva et remercia Jeff de son hospitalité quelque peu sèche.

Il se mit à courir pour retrouver Derek, il n'avait pas oublier l'urgence de la situation. Derek était en colère si ce n'était plus et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait le retrouver et le calmer à tout pris.

* * *

><p>Isaac sorti du loft pour suivre Liam mais il avait déjà filer le temps de leur conversation. Il alla jusque chez lui pour essayer de le voir. Il escalada la façade mais vit qu'il s'était endormi. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, il lui parlerai dans les jours à venir.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott courait de plus en plus vite, il devait absolument arriver près de Derek rapidement ! Il ne voyait pas les arbres, ni le chemin qu'il empruntait, il ne faisait que suivre l'odeur de son alpha. Entêtante, hypnotisante, il ressentait tellement de détresse et de douleur que la tête lui tournait, il avait du mal de mettre un pied devant l'autre, l'effort était énorme !<p>

Il se rapprochait, encore quelque km, mais qu'elle était grande cette propriété bon sang !

Il finit par arriver à quelque mètre de Derek, il se stoppa d'un coup. Il était à genoux dos à un arbre à moitié transformé.

- Scott ne t'approche pas, je ne contrôle rien !

- Tu ne me feras rien, laisse moi t'aider à te calmer. Essaya de le persuader Scott.

- Non ! Il faut que tu me distrais parle moi !

- Mais….euh...tu veux que tu dise quoi ? C'est Stiles qui déblatère sans arrêt pas moi !

- Stiles ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ! S'énerva Derek.

- Mais pour rien ! Derek, il faut que tu rentre la meute à besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi.

- Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne suis utile à personne. Comment il va ?

- Mais tu te trompe ! Hein ?! Qui ?

- Stiles, il va commenter?

- Bien, sa va mieux, son état s'améliore légèrement.

- Il arrive à dormir ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant l'air à l'extérieur de ses poumons.

- Non, toujours pas. Sauf à la fête de noël !

- C'est à dire ?

Il commençait à se calmer, il respirait plus lentement et réfléchissait enfin aux paroles que disait Scott. Son loup avait arrêté de se débattre à la mention de Stiles. Il fallait qu'il pense absolument à le remercier, ce gamin hyperactif arrivait à calmer son loup ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire.

- Stiles avait décidé de fêter noël chez toi et donc pendant la fête après le sms que tu nous as envoyé il s'est endormi sur ton lit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je t'assure. Il avait enfin perdu la teinte noire des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Attend, stop, doucement. QUOI ? Hurla Derek.

- … Scott se recroquevilla près d'un arbre et se tu.

- Chez moi ? Dans mon loft ? Mais pour qui il se prend cet humain insignifiant ?

- Il a dit qu'il en prendrait l'entière responsabilité quelque soit les conséquences. Souffla Scott d'une toute petite voix.

- J'espère bien. S'ébroua-t-il. Bref comment va la meute ?

- Bien, je suppose….. Je l'ai laissé au mains de Stiles en notre absence. Il faut que tu rentres, les bêtas commence à s'agiter sans toi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je rentre ? Tu as vraiment assisté à la crise d'il y a quelque minutes, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ! Seulement quand on parle de...Il s'interrompit

- Quand on parle de qui ? Vas si dit moi ! Lança Scott.

* * *

><p>Isaac arriva chez Liam le lendemain matin. Il espérait que le jeune homme serait réveillé cette fois. Mais il avait pris ses précautions venant exprès pour le réveiller pour l'entraînement qu'il aurait lieu dans 2 heures. La mère de Liam l'avait fait entré sans poser de question et lui avait indiqué ou se trouvait son fils.<p>

Il entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour bien le surprendre.

- Debout la feignasse ! Hurla Isaac.

- Putain, mais t'es pas bien mec ! Dit Liam en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

- Aller, lève-toi ! Il y a entraînement dans a peu près 1h30. On va finir par être en retard si tu ne te bouge pas un peu.

- J'en ai rien à faire, j'y vais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai aucune envie de supporter vos têtes d'ahuri.

- Je peux savoir quel problème tu as avec nous ?

- C'est pas avec vous que j'ai un problème ! Lança Liam.

- Non ! Juste avec Stiles !

- Oui et alors ! Tout le monde lui obéit et courbe l'échine comme si c'était lui l'alpha.

- Mais c'est normal, Scott lui as confié la meute en son absence et celle de Derek.

- Il aurait pu te la confié ou au pire rappeler Boyd et Erica. Ça aurait été une meilleur solution que l'humain.

- Stiles est un bon leader ok ! C'est un leader, notre leader. Il ne prendra pas la place d'alpha que Scott et Derek on mis en suspens le temps de leur voyage.

- Un voyage ? Tu appelle ça comme ça ? Ils ont pris la fuite !

- Ils vont revenir, je te dit ! Et en attendant Stiles est notre meilleur option. Il a pris l'entraînement en main je te signale ! Même s'il n'est pas pour notre niveau actuel ça nous évite de nous affaiblir en attendant leur retour.

- Et son soutien scolaire qui ne sert à rien ?

- On a tous des problèmes scolaires en dehors de Stiles et Lydia. C'est une excellente idée, tu crois que tu vas te payer ton avenir comment sans diplôme. Tu compte glander parce que t'es une créature surnaturelle, t'es vraiment sur de toi ?

Liam sorti de son lit et alla prendre sa douche. Il revint une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Tu sais, Stiles t'as déjà aidé pour ta transformation. Au moment où tout humain confondu aurait fui, il est rester pour t'aider et te soutenir ! Se rappela Isaac.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Ou tu compte me soûler encore longtemps avec ton apologie de l'idiot !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne le supporte pas ? S'emporta-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Mais explique toi dans ce cas ! Entre Derek, Scott et Stiles, je suis désolé mais on n'a pas le luxe de pouvoir se soucier de l'état mental d'un autre membre de la meute. Je ne sais pas qui te surveillera si il faut en arriver là. Derek se fait surveiller par Scott, Scott par sa mère et Lydia et le reste de la meute s'occupe de Stiles. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes mais on se soutien, ok !

- Bon, on y vas. J'irais parler avec Stiles directement. Je préfère ça que de t'avoir sur le dos à me faire la moral.

* * *

><p>- Bon, tu as tout pris ?<p>

- J'ai pris le nécessaire ! On ne va pas tout prendre.

- Dépêche toi, je vais t'attendre dans la voiture !

- C'est bon j'arrive dans 5 minutes, le temps de tout fermés.

Erica fit le tour de l'appartement pour fermer les lumières, les fenêtres et vérifiés les oublis. Elle finit par sortir et fermer la porte. Elle sorti de l'immeuble et alla à la voiture où l'attendait Boyd avec la musique à fond.

- Si tu veux que je fasse la route avec toi, je te préviens tu baisse le son ! Sinon je t'assomme ! Lança Erica.

- A vos ordres très cher. On y va ?

- Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix, je te rappel. Mais oui, on y va, allons voir Derek.

* * *

><p>- Alors, tu vas finir par me dire qui te permet de te contrôler ?<p>

- Personne, ce n'est pas ton problème !

- Malheureusement si. Si tu reviens ce sera mon problème. Allez, raconte ! On peut y arriver et t'aider mais pour cela il faut que tu accepte de me faire confiance.

- Je t'ai dit non ! Tu n'arriveras pas à savoir comme ça, en plus je te fais confiance mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je te parlerais même le jour de ma mort.

- Sérieux dit le, allez, crache la morceaux..

- NE PAS!

- Vas si, dit moi, plus vite tu me diras plus vite je te laisserais tranquille !

- Stiles ! C'est bon t'es content ! C'est lui qui me permet de me contrôler !

- ...

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Ça te la coupe, hein ?

- Je réfléchis surtout ! Sérieusement, je me fou du moyen ou de la personne qui te permet de te contrôler, tous ce que je peux dire c'est que je comprend un peu plus la situation qu'avant. Expliqua Scott.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir par terre l'un en face de l'autre. Scott commença à parler de la meute, à lui expliquer comment il avait essayer de palier l'absence de Derek mais que cela n'avait pas suffit.

* * *

><p>Dans le même temps, Stiles avait appelé Isaac pour prendre des nouvelles de Liam pour savoir comment leur discussion c'était passée. Isaac lui expliqua la réaction de jeune loup et lui dit que Liam préférait parler avec lui de vive voix.<p>

C'était quelque peu encourageant de savoir que Liam voulait bien le voir au moins il ne le haïssait pas au point de lui sauter à la gorge, du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

><p>Derek venait de rentrer au manoir avec Scott. Ce dernier lui avait expliquer la situation et la demande de Jeff.<p>

Derek avait réfléchi et écouté les arguments de son bêta mais il se méfiait. Il n'avait jamais été très alliance même s'il savait que cela serait bénéfique pour les deux meutes.

Toutes leur informations seraient mise en commun et il devrait soutien et assistance en cas de besoin, les meutes pourraient allées et venir sur chacun des territoires sans problèmes et les bêtas pourraient avoir des contact avec d'autres loup et donc finirait moins sauvage.

Il allait accepter, il avait assez penser aux avantages et surtout aux inconvénients mais Scott lui avait assurer qu'il aurait toujours son soutien donc il ne perdrait pas le meilleur loup de son groupe.

Il rentra dans le bureau après avoir annoncé sa présence et donna son accords pour leur alliance. Il prévint la meute et en priorité sa sœur de son départ.

Il était temps qu'il rentre, sa meute avait besoin de lui ! Et lui aussi par la même occasion. Scott rentra avec Derek dans sa camaro, il laissa sa moto au manoir et Cora lui ramènera à la fin de cette semaine car c'est elle qui dans un premier temps allait faire le lien entre leur deux meutes.

Comment la meute allait réagir à son retour ? Il espérait que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de son absence assez longue il le reconnaissait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre vous a t-il plu? Et la réaction de Liam n'est pas trop excessive? bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^<strong>

**Bon allez je vous dit la très grande nouvelle, même si je pense que certain l'on déjà deviné xD**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le retour tant attendu de Derek Hale, je sais que beaucoup attende ce moment c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas laisser le doute sur cette partie là mais plutôt sur les retrouvailles de la meute et de leur alpha ;-)**

**Mon dieu voici le moment que je préfère ^^ les remerciements, car sans vous je n'aurais pas la foi de publier cette fiction. C'est vraiment grâce à vous que je continue de l'écrire. Merci beaucoup de me suivre toute les semaines, vous me motivez un truc de dingue xD**

**Merci à CaptainSardine, P'titeOmega, KamKam85, RoseDesChamps, Drayy et Sanga pour leur review et bien sur à ceux qui ne commente pas (même si c'est dommage x)) et à tous ceux qui me mettent dans leur favoris. :-D**

**Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre le plus attendu xD**

Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, avec sa famille recomposée, mais sa famille tout de même.


End file.
